Tiene el alma herida
by KatyShaga
Summary: Cada vez que Kanae Katagiri se queda sola en la enorme mansión Ishida, le entran enormes deseos de pintar el blanco inmaculado de las paredes tocando el chelo, hasta que un día es descubierta por el joven amo. Spoilers de los últimos capítulos del manga "Everything but the rain". Ryüken & Katagiri
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, lectores. Este fanfic está inspirado en los nuevos capítulos del manga de Bleach, así que si no quieren ver spoilers (que en realidad no son significativos, al menos no para mí) les recomiendo que no lo lean. La pareja es Ryüken & Katagiri (en cuando sepa su otro nombre quiero corregir este fic). La idea surgió a partir de un corto llamado Ánima realizado por Ana Victoria Pérez (es un corto erótico, lol) que trata de una chica que va con un lutier a que le repare su chelo, pero al verlo trabajar despierta algo en ella. _

_Sin más, les dejo la historia. _

Los colores

En la casa siempre había silencio, iba con el apellido. Todo serio, impecable, como el nombre Ishida, y a pesar de que por la ventana se colaba una luz que dejaba ver el brillo y la belleza de la mansión, se percibía algo sola. Un gris disfrazado de pocos colores, sobre todo el blanco, pero así era perfecto para ellos. Ella era parte de todo eso: los señores (más bien, la señora) le pedían (le ordenaba) tener todo tan pulcro como el blanco del uniforme de los Quincy. Estaba bien, era un honor y un orgullo servir a una casa de purasangre, cualquier cosa que le pidieran ella la haría sin rechistar.

Al menos así era al principio. Cuando llegó a servir a esa casa, los idolatraba a todos, después de que superó esa etapa se dio cuenta de que era casi enfermo su fanatismo que procuraba mantener oculto para no molestar a los amos. Deseaba ser como la señora, tan imponente y majestuosa, con una sola mirada que le dedicara Katagiri ya sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Era poderosa, hermosa a su manera y, además, había educado de la mejor forma al joven amo. En cambio la criada era delgaducha, débil y sin chiste; cualquiera podía pasar sobre ella. Y lo hacían.

Poco a poco esa idolatría se fue convirtiendo en envidia. Deseaba ser más poderosa, deseaba no tener su cabeza bajo los pies de nadie, en especial esa mujer. Deseaba poder estar a la altura del joven amo.

— Katagiri, más café. — despertó de su ensimismamiento y sacudió la cabeza.

— Sí, señora. — enseguida fue con la jarra adonde la mujer. — Dile a Ryüken que baje ya, es importante lo que le diré.

— Pero señora, ya le he avisado. Seguro el joven amo está por bajar. — la mujer volvió su rostro violentamente hacia su criada, frunció el ceño con mirada casi despectiva. Katagiri quería poder hacer eso, ser lo suficientemente importante para ver a las personas por encima del hombro. O al menos para que esa mujer ya no la viera de esa forma.

— ¿Te pregunté lo que pensabas? Claro que sé que ya le avisaste. Se tarda, ve y avísale otra vez.

Katagiri sostuvo la charola un momento y después asintió.

— Sí, señora. Mis disculpas.

La odiaba. Quería ser como ella. Quería ser como la persona cuyas actitudes odiaba, porque el joven amo así la quería, con esos defectos.

Tocó la puerta y nadie respondió.

— Joven amo. — tocó de nuevo — Joven amo, su madre quiere que baje ya. ¿Amo? — esperó pero nadie respondió. Tocó la perilla y giraba completamente, no había puesto el seguro. — Voy a entrar — advirtió, y empujó la puerta.

Encontró a su amo de espaldas, él mirando a la ventana, abrochándose la camisa. Era raro, Ishida Ryüken jamás se demoraba y menos por algo tan simple como vestirse.

— Joven amo, mis disculpas por entrar. — él se volvió, apenas se percataba de que Katagiri había entrado.

— ¡Katagiri! ¿Qué ocurre? — notó el sonrojo que ella trataba de ocultar, pero hizo como que no lo había visto.

— Su madre... Ella desea que baje ya, dice que se ha demorado mucho. — desviaba la mirada y jugaba con sus dedos. Ryüken casi sintió ternura. A pesar de que era serio, era sumamente empático y considerado, cuando su madre perdía el control y se desquitaba con Katagiri, él siempre era el primero en defenderla.

— Qué exageración mandarte. Apenas han pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez que viniste. — rió, y Katagiri lo miró con sorpresa.

— Joven amo...

Él tomó el suéter que estaba en la cama y caminó hacia la puerta.

— Vamos, Katagiri. — y le dedicó una media sonrisa que la llenó de brillo por dentro. La única razón por la que seguía sirviendo en esa casa era por él, porque ansiaba que en algún momento del día Ishida Ryüken le dedicara una sonrisa así. Lo amaba; amaba su porte, sus maneras, su amabilidad y consideración, su cabello blanco; amaba cuando arrugaba la nariz mientras escuchaba a su madre del otro lado de la puerta, su expresión apacible mientras leía. Amaba hasta verlo dormido o comiendo, todo lo que encerraba su persona le parecía la creación más bella del mundo.

— ¡No van a comprometerme con nadie! — la exclamación de su amo y el golpe en la mesa rompió de golpe sus ilusiones.

— Ryüken, tienes que hacerlo. Es por el futuro de los Quincy, ella y tú son los únicos hijos de purasangre que quedan. — el joven estaba parado, había regado el café sobre el mantel. Su mirada era la adrenalina de un animal azorado.

Katagiri enseguida tomó un trapo y se dispuso a limpiar el pequeño desastre. Estaba tan confundida como él, pero su gesto siempre era el mismo, jamás mostraba sus emociones. ¿Comprometido? ¿Con quién? Se reprendió mentalmente por estar distraída y no haber escuchado toda la conversación, qué estúpida. Al menos así sabría mejor qué estaba pasando.

— Es... Es... Increíble. — terminó diciendo, llevándose la mano a la frente. Katagiri sabía que él también estaba reprimiendo muchas cosas, que realmente quería decir que era una estupidez. Si de algo podía jactarse es que pasaba tanto tiempo con él, sirviéndole, que lo conocía mejor que su madre. La señora, por otro lado, se la pasaba saliendo o encerrada en su habitación, pero sólo convivía con Ryüken a la hora de las comidas.

Y él ya se había ido de ahí, dejando a la mujer sola sentada en la mesa. Porque Katagiri no contaba como persona, era la criada, era un servicio, alguien o algo útil.

Siguió levantando en silencio, había que restaurarlo después de esa discusión, de nuevo hacer el desayuno había sido en vano porque ninguno de los dos había comido.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se quedara sola en casa, eso ocurría últimamente con frecuencia. La casa estaba sola y era cada vez más gris. Pulcra y gris.

Katagiri revisó todas las habitaciones, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo una por una, y se quitó el uniforme. No sabía cómo podía hacer para soportarlo en verano. Después de cerrar la última puerta, todavía miró a los lados, caminó hacia el atril justo en medio de la sala principal y puso las partituras. Su instrumento estaba recostado a un lado, ya tenía cerca de una semana que a la señora no se le ocurría irse de la casa y Katagiri no había tenido oportunidad de sacarlo de abajo de la cama.

— ¿Te has sentido solo? — murmuró, levantándolo del mango.

Había comenzado sus primeros días de color furtivo en el baño de su propia habitación, con una sordina grande y pesada sobre las cuerdas, qué vergüenza si alguien la encontraba así. Después salió al fin del baño, después en el pasillo, hasta que terminó en la sala principal, el corazón del hogar. Sentía que si estaba ahí inmediatamente todo se colorearía como ella quisiera, porque era su sonido el que llenaba el vacío del blanco inmaculado de las paredes. Afinó bien el violonchelo (el calor había hecho de las suyas sobre la tensión en las clavijas) y comenzó a tocar. Se elevaba, sentía surcos en el aire cual de si agua se tratase; el sonido profundo de las cuerdas vibraba. A veces mientras tocaba pensaba en él; a veces mientras tocaba lo tocaba a él. Cerraba los ojos y cada nota evocaba a la sonrisa del joven amo, parecía tan real que juraba que escucharía su voz en cualquier momento.

_Ryüken…_

Todo era una vorágine dentro de su pecho, las texturas y los susurros y todo el mundo se concentraban en su arco y en su sonrisa de completo placer. El rojo venía ya, desde el piso pudo sentirlo, y lo vio elevarse en las paredes en figuras y matices distintos. Los labios del joven amo, la sonrisa, el calor que sentía a distancia, el índigo de sus ojos. Justo comenzaba a llover el verde y se hacían ríos, la vorágine seguía, nada podía detener la música, nadie podía bajarla del cielo. Mantenía la boca tenuemente arqueada y la mirada perdida tan brillante como los colores que ella veía.

— ¿Katagiri? — todos los cromas y aromas y sabores se esfumaron, se rompieron y se desvanecieron rápidamente en un humor líquido. Ella no lo había visto aunque llevaba un buen rato plantado frente a ella, atónito por lo que veía. Ambos se quedaron sin hacer un sólo movimiento, boquiabiertos, Katagiri no sabía qué hacer.

— Katagiri... — murmuró Ryüken. — Tu uniforme.

Fue lo único que pudo decirle, después se arrepintió. "Imbécil". La muchacha entonces reparó en que estaba sólo en fondo blanco, se había quitado el uniforme por el calor tan sofocante que hacía. Estaba descalza también, sin medias, mostrando sus blancas pantorrillas. Toda, toda su piel era tan blanca como el blanco inmaculado de la casa.

— ¡Joven amo! ¡Mis disculpas! — chilló ella, dejando el violonchelo a un lado y sin saber qué hacer. Ryüken la había puesto tan nerviosa que en uno de sus intentos por moverse y buscar su uniforme (o al menos tapar lo que para ella sería desnudez) tropezó con una de las patas del atril y cayó de espaldas.

Se golpeó la cabeza, le dolía pero quería levantarse y correr. Ryüken tan sólo miraba, seguía pasmado, ahora viendo las piernas descubiertas de su sirvienta. Eran blanquísimas, pero a distancia pudo percibirlas suaves. Un deseo de tocarlas escaló por sus manos, pero después de pensar en ello se dijo a sí mismo que era un enfermo. Sacudió la cabeza y fue enseguida a ayudar a Katagiri, quien ya se había recostado en posición fetal sosteniéndose la cabeza, gimiendo por el dolor.

— ¿Katagiri, estás bien? — ella asintió levemente después de sentarse en el piso.

— Lo siento.

— No pidas disculpas, no hiciste nada malo.

— Ah, lo siento. — llevó su mano a su boca después de darse cuenta de que había caído en el mismo error. Ryüken la miró con reprobación, ¿acaso ella nunca cambiaría? Le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

— No sabía que tocabas el chelo. — la muchacha bajó la mirada, no veía que su "amo" estaba sonriendo.

— Es sólo un pasatiempo.

Ryüken levantó el instrumento del piso y lo miró con cuidado. Al momento de pasar su mano sobre el diapasón, Katagiri sintió un vuelco. Nadie había tocado antes su chelo.

— Mentira. Lo que escuché era precioso. — Ryüken sostuvo el mango sin ofrecérselo a su dueña, forzándola a no huir. La muchacha jugó con sus manos, indecisa. Quería reprimir una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

— Por favor, joven amo. — extendió la mano para que Ryüken le devolviera el chelo, pero él hizo caso omiso.

— ¿Por qué no tocas todas tus tardes libres? ¿Por qué sólo cuando estás sola? — lo hacía más difícil, ella ya empezaba a incomodarse. Puso sus blancas manos sobre el mango y lo jaló suavemente hacia ella, indicándole que quería que ya lo soltara. Pero Ryüken no cedía. — ¿Temes que alguien te escuche?

Ella frunció el ceño y jaló con más fuerza el mango. No sabía por qué, pero le molestó esa última pregunta. Era verdad, no quería que la escucharan porque ella consideraba que ese pasatiempo era tan insignificante que debería guardárselo para ella sola. O, mejor dicho, era tan importante que quería guardárselo para ella sola.

— Frente a los amos siempre debo ser una buena Quincy y una buena sirvienta. No quiero molestarlos con mi pasatiempo ridículo. — dijo ella, tranquilamente, y abrió el estuche para meter el chelo, sin revisarlo o limpiarlo, y el arco. Ryüken se dio cuenta de que la había importunado.

— Lo siento, yo... — guardó silencio un momento — Tienes en cuenta que además de ser una guerrera y una sirvienta también eres una persona, ¿verdad? — Katagiri paró unos segundos pero reanudó su tarea casi enseguida. No quiso decir nada, aunque había tanto que decir sobre eso. Lo que ella pensara era innecesario decírselo al joven amo, porque se desgastaría en explicarle cosas que no cambiarían sólo porque ella las dijera al hijo de los patrones. Cargó con todo y caminó hacia las escaleras, dejando a Ryüken solo y confundido. ¿A qué venía esa actitud tan fría de parte de la mujer más amable con él? Se sintió mal, quiso ir a hablar con ella y remendar su error (que no sabía con certeza cuál era) para que ella volviera a sonreírle.

— Enseguida bajo y preparo su té. — avisó de manera propia, haciendo la distancia emocional entre los dos aún más grande.

Pasó menos de una semana para que Katagiri volviera a tener la casa para ella sola. Como siempre, revisó habitación por habitación, ahora de manera obsesiva. Esta vez no se sacó el uniforme, y destapó con esmero y ansiedad el estuche de su chelo. Sin embargo, a la hora de afinar lo notó que había algo raro.

Algo se había roto. Katagiri chilló y lo revisó con desesperación como si se tratara de una persona herida. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y, por primera vez, sintió enojo hacia su joven amo. ¡Por su culpa ella había tirado su chelo! ¡Y ahora estaba roto!

Al borde del llanto y masticando maldiciones guardó todo. Buscó en un cajón hasta encontrar una libreta algo desgastada, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número. Quien contestó al otro lado del teléfono era un hombre de voz ronca.

— ¿Diga? — Katagiri suspiró de alivio.

— Señor Akutagawa. — lanzó el nombre con incertidumbre.

— ¡Katagiri! ¡Qué gusto oírte! Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti. ¿Qué necesitas?

La mujer apretó los labios antes de empezar a hablar. Tenía miedo de que la voz se le quebrara antes de terminar de explicar.

— ¿Todavía trabaja su negocio?

— ¡Claro!

— ¿... Como lutier? — el hombre se quedó en silencio.

— Sí, bueno. Hay un asunto con eso, pero tal vez pueda ayudarte. ¿Qué te parece si vienes mejor?

— Es que... Bueno, sí. Sí, iré. Buscaré un espacio. Muchas gracias, Akutagawa- san.

— Puedes venir incluso en la noche, si eres tú no importa. Hay que charlar un rato, seguro tu visita le vendrá bien a Yoshio.

— Ah, Yoshio. — Dijo, sonriendo — Me buscaré un espacio muy grande entonces. Gracias otra vez, adiós.

Y colgó. Esa llamada, a pesar de tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que el señor Akutagawa no reparara su chelo, la había reconfortado. Akutagawa Jun había sido su vecino durante su infancia, él fue quien la introdujo en el mundo de la música. Tenía una tienda pequeña de instrumentos en el centro de Karakura, y su taller estaba en su casa. Era un hombre viudo con cuatro hijos, ella solía jugar con el menor, Yoshio. A veces solo visitaba al hombre y miraba fascinada sentada en un banco cómo hacía y reparaba violonchelos.

Lo fue haciendo con tanta frecuencia que Jun comenzó a explicarle lo que hacía mientras obraba, y Katagiri siempre lo escuchaba atenta, hasta que un día no encontró al hombre en su taller.

— Se fue a la tienda hace rato, regresará en unos minutos. ¿Quieres mientras ver la televisión conmigo? — le dijo Yoshio.

Cuando Jun entró a la casa, sabía que la niña iba a estar ahí. Y le ofreció en un estuche nuevo su primer chelo a Katagiri.

— Me tomó tiempo repararlo. Tiene sus años, sólo el estuche es nuevo — rió el hombre — Se lo compré a una señora que estaba a punto de tirarlo a la basura. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Si estaba casi en perfecto estado! Lo reparé para ti, Katagiri.

Ella no cabía en sí de felicidad, la boca no le alcanzaba para sonreír, sus ojos brillaban intensamente y sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Lo tomó con manos temblorosas.

— ¿De verdad? — el hombre asintió. — ¡Gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Un suspiro desvaneció el rostro del hombre de su mente.

— Gracias. — murmuró, con una sonrisa y las manos bajo el pecho.

— ¿A quién agradeces? — cuando abrió los ojos, estaba su blanca realidad adornada con la mujer que menos habría querido ver después de recordar un momento tan divino. Suspiró con hartazgo sin que la mujer lo notara.

— A nadie, señora. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

— Sirve la comida, hoy tenemos una invitada.

— Sí, señora.

— Madre, te llaman. — avisó Ryüken desde la puerta. La señora atravesó el umbral y se fue.

El joven miró con recelo a Katagiri. ¿Qué la había hecho sonreír de esa forma?

_¿Qué les pareció? Yo desde que vi a Katagiri, me dije "ella es la madre de Uryü, es casi seguro". Pero hay que ver cómo se desarrolla el manga, tal vez estoy equivocada. Muchas gracias por leer. _


	2. Chapter 2

_*Spoiler* ¿Ven? La mamá de Uryü sí era Katagiri. Creo que eso era bastante obvio. *Spoiler* Disculpen ustedes la tardanza en actualizar, estaba en exámenes finales. Creo que muchos no están familiarizados con las partes de los instrumentos de cuerdas, así que aquí les pego unos links para que las vean y sepan de qué hablo (por si les interesa). Link 1: [ _http: .blogspot _RHjHYy6Rd28/SVD4X3ef0kI/ AAAAAAAAAp4/N45ontZyh2s /s400/partes+del+cello+2. Bmp] _Link 2: [_ www. demusica. es/media/partes%20del%20Cello. jpg_]  
Los links están entre llaves, tienen que juntar los espacios._

_Ah, y por si alguien no sabe: un lutier es alguien que arregla y hace instrumentos. _

**2. Especulaciones **

Pasaron muchos días para que Kunae pudiera hacerse un espacio grande. Esa vez, en cuanto los Ishida abandonaron la casa, ella se cambió su uniforme por un vestido de algodón teñido de diferentes tonos de azul, se sujetó el cabello en una coleta baja y partió con su chelo rumbo a la tienda de los Akutagawa. Cuando llegó, la vio muy cambiada; era más grande y la decoración era más moderna. Le dio gusto saber que les iba bien después de haber vivido en un barrio no tan bonito.

Dio pocos pasos hacia adentro y ya la estaban recibiendo.

— ¡Kunae-chan! — Yoshio exclamó y fue adonde ella para saludarla. — No puedo creerlo, de verdad viniste.

Ella rió de forma franca y jovial.

— Tuve mucho trabajo.

— Espera a que mi padre te vea. Seguro se pondrá muy contento. Deja tu chelo por ahí, ven conmigo. — la tomó de la muñeca y la guió hasta una oficina pequeña y sencilla. Ahí estaba sentado el señor Akutagawa. Lo veía un poco más regordete y arrugado, su cabello ya era blanco. Kunae sonrió con melancolía.

— Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Kunae-chan. — ella hizo una reverencia.

— Casi nueve años.

— Veo que seguiste con tu chelo. Yo te dije que entraras a un conservatorio. ¿Me hiciste caso?

Ella negó con una sonrisa.

— Me habría encantado, pero tengo otros deberes.

— ¡Ja! ¡Deberes! ¿Acaso tienes hijos?

— No.

— ¿Estás casada?

— No.

— ¿Entonces? — ella volvió a reír.

— Esperaba que pudiera arreglar mi chelo.

El hombre torció la boca.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Jun suspiró.

— Querida, tengo artritis. Para esto se necesita mucha precisión, ¿me entiendes? — Kunae enseguida mostró desilusión y miedo en su rostro.

— Oh, señor. ¿En serio está muy mal? Es que yo... Es que... — no quería insistir, no debía ahora que sabía que quien le había regalado su primer sueño estaba enfermo. Tampoco conocía a alguien más que pudiera repararlo. Tragó grueso y reprimió las lágrimas. En verdad no tenía para un chelo nuevo ahora, tendría que esperar varios meses para poder comprárselo de su sueldo.

Yoshio notó la aflicción de su amiga y la tomó de los hombros. El contacto hizo que enseguida Kunae rompiera en llanto.

— Mi chelo...

— Tranquilízate, hey... — Yoshio la sostuvo con más firmeza y miró a su padre buscando una respuesta. — No llores, por favor. Seguro hay una solución a esto.

— Sí, sí la hay. — el laudero caminó hacia ella, ahora tranquila por lo que había dicho.

— ¿La hay? — se limpió las lágrimas.

— Ya no reparo nada porque mis manos de han vuelto torpes con la enfermedad, pero apuesto a que las tuyas servirán bien. — Kunae abrió más los ojos. — Según recuerdo aprendiste mejor que Yoshio. Te iré guiando, ¿te parece?

Yoshio rió.

— Hazle caso. Yo nunca tuve talento para esto.

— Pero ya tiene muchos años que no... — se interrumpió ella misma. — ¿Cuánto me cobraría?

El hombre se echó a reír.

— ¡Cobrarte a ti! ¡Me ofendes! Yo sólo seré tu guía y te prestaré la herramienta, pero lo harás tú.

La Quincy bajó la mirada y sonrió. No tenía otra alternativa, y si tenía que buscarse horas libres todos los días o salir de la mansión Ishida ya tarde lo haría.

— Está bien. Vamos a hacerlo.

Jun examinaba el chelo sobre la mesa. Carraspeó un poco ante una pelinegra expectante.

—Ah, se zafó. No es mucho. — sonrió. — Ve por la herramienta, Yoshio.

Y la tregua empezó. Kunae creía no recordar nada de lo que había aprendido, y al principio tocaba las cosas y maniobraba con inseguridad; le parecía que todo era de arena y que si tocaba con firmeza se desmoronaría. Fue trabajo de mucho del cual tiempo gran parte se desperdició en afianzar sus manos, los minutos se drenaban uno tras otro, la frente perlada indicaba su tensión. Tenía que salir bien, procuraba estar concentrada todo el tiempo.

Recordó cuando dejó de vivir en el mismo barrio donde la familia Akutagawa. Ella no sabía qué esperar de su nuevo hogar, le habían dicho que serviría al joven amo de la casa Ishida, después de todo, su clan siempre les había servido y debía su lealtad a ellos. Para entonces Kunae ya tenía tres años tocando y, conforme fue acercándose la fecha de su mudanza, tuvo que intercambiar el arco de su chelo por el arco de flechas.

—Ajústale la clavija, de paso. — escuchó que le dijo Akutagawa cuando sacó el instrumento del hueco. Kunae sonrió.

—Ya es algo tarde. Mejor vengo otro día a hacerlo. ¿Le molesta? — comenzó a guardar todo. Yoshio entró, regresaba de comprar comida.

— ¡En absoluto! Ven cuando quieras, siempre eres bienvenida.

— ¿No te quedas a la cena? He traído suficiente para todos. — Yoshio agitó ligeramente la bolsa de papel. Kunae llevó el perfil de su índice a sus labios, indecisa. Hoy era martes, y Ryüken solía tener los martes libres y descansar leyendo o entreteniéndose con cualquier otra cosa. No la necesitaría, podía alcanzar los libros solo.

— ¿Están seguros? — preguntó. Yoshio sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Eres más tímida de lo que recordaba. Anda, ayúdanos a cerrar, ya es hora de ir a casa.

Eran casi las nueve cuando Kunae se dio cuenta de la hora. ¡Qué tarde era! Se levantó y pidió disculpas, se despidió, dio las gracias por todo. Yoshio la acompañó a la puerta. Ni siquiera había avisado, los amos seguramente ya estarían en casa y se preguntarían a dónde se había largado la criada. O al menos el joven amo lo haría, de eso estaba casi segura. Sintió algo cálido en el pecho, a pesar de que a una persona normalmente esperaba ser recibida por su familia siempre, ella se había desprendido de cualquier deseo parecido. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que no consideraba la casa Ishida como su hogar, consideraba al joven amo como su familia. Yoshio pudo apreciar que la sonrisa de su amiga era producto de algo en su mente.

— Oye, Kunae-chan. — Ella le puso atención al fin — Te acompañaré hasta tu casa. Estas no son horas de que andes sola en la calle. Sólo para asegurarme de que vayas directo ahí y no te distraigas en el camino, ¿bien? — le dijo, guiñándole el ojo amistosamente. La criada rió. Le respondió casi sin pensar, de la forma más natural posible:

—No seas bobo. Claro que me iré a casa, tendré mucho que hacer para cuando llegue.

El canto de las cigarras crecía hasta invadir todo de una masa sonora permanente. La luminaria alumbraba la acera y los cabellos negros y lacios de Kunae que caían sobre sus hombros desnudos. Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no se daba el lujo de salir vestida de otra cosa que no fuera su uniforme de criada o de Quincy, le venía bien ahora con el calor y la humedad de la lluvia reciente. Ambos caminaban en silencio, con tenue sonrisa. Las cigarras acompañaban la reconexión que ellos consentían, por eso no era necesario hablar, porque caminar juntos sobre la acera decía más sobre ellos que lo que ellos mismos pudieran haber dicho sobre sus vidas.

El ruido que en algún momento fue casi ensordecedor, fue disminuyendo hasta casi ser un murmullo y, finalmente, hasta apagarse. Ya estaban entrando a la zona residencial donde estaba la mansión Ishida. Kunae paró en cualquier lugar de la acera, frente a ninguna puerta.

—Aquí. Es aquí. — Yoshio paró también, algo desconcertado.

— ¿Aquí? — preguntó, mostrando su desconcierto. ¿Sería que no quería que la vieran entrar con él? No le preguntó nada más para no incomodarla, tampoco quería darle problemas con sus patrones. Sólo sabía que trabajaba en la casa de una familia acomodada, pero no sabía exactamente de qué. — Ya veo. Fue un gusto verte, Kunae-chan. Espero puedas venir más seguido a ver a mi padre, últimamente anda triste por lo de… bueno, su artritis. Tú sabes, amaba reparar instrumentos, sobre todo almas rotas, como la de tu chelo.

Kunae se llevó las manos a su regazo y amplió un poco más la sonrisa. Ella recordaba que casi podía sentir la pasión con la que Jun Akutagawa maquinaba en los instrumentos. Las manos de ese hombre eran la sanación, y seguramente le habían traído alivio a muchos dueños.

—Así que aquí estabas. — escuchó la voz pesada que la atravesó de cabeza a pies como una flecha que dejaran caer sobre ella. Se volvió, con miedo, para ver al joven amo. Su brazo sangraba, y enseguida alarmó a la mujer.

— ¡Joven amo! — no sabía si correr hacia él y atenderlo sería lo apropiado, o quedarse ahí. De cualquier modo, el miedo no la dejó moverse. Ryüken la miró a ella y después a Yoshio de manera más despectiva.

Ryüken no quería hacer una escena frente a un desconocido. Jamás humillaría a Katagiri.

— Vamos a casa. — le ordenó, tratando de controlar su ira. Reparó entonces en el atuendo de su sirvienta, era ligero y la hacía ver más joven y más natural. Vio que sus piernas blancas temblaban y su pecho se mermó por dentro. Por nada en el mundo quería hacerla sentir mal en su presencia, mucho menos temerosa. Se sintió una basura.

— Kunae-chan, ¿estás bien? — Yoshio la tocó de los hombros como cuando, más temprano, la niña iba a ponerse a llorar. Sin embargo, esta vez no rompió en llanto, sino que tocó suavemente sus dedos y los deslizó para quitarlos. Automáticamente estaba recompuesta, no supo cómo.

— Sí, gracias. Y gracias por todo de nuevo, regresa seguro a casa.

Hizo una reverencia y se volvió para caminar hacia Ryüken.

— Hay que tratar esa herida. — Yoshio entonces supo que no estaba del todo recompuesta como aparentaba al escuchar un quiebro en su voz, sino que trataba de parecerlo para evitarle incomodidades. Los vio alejarse, aquél joven de cabello blanco ni siquiera se molestó en dedicarle una última mirada o un saludo, pero pasó por alto su descortesía. Le preocupaba Kunae. ¿Cómo la tratarían en esa casa? No podía permitir que ella siguiera ahí si la hacían sufrir. Sabía que su amiga solía guardarse sus problemas para ella misma, así que tenía que averiguar qué era lo que pasaba en esa casa.

Kunae curaba en silencio la herida de Ryüken.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — claro, tenía que preguntarle. Era el precio por faltar y él hacerle una gran coartada con su madre quien, obviamente, pedía explicaciones sobre su ausencia. Aunque jamás le pedía nada a cambio, esta vez sentía que merecía saber quién era ese tal Yoshio y por qué se había desaparecido toda la tarde con él.

Kunae cerró los ojos un momento y continuó con el vendaje. Ryüken tomó violentamente su muñeca.

— Te hice una pregunta. — de nuevo la mirada que no quería provocar en ella apareció. Se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a tener las maneras que odiaba de su madre. La soltó enseguida y sacudió la cabeza. — Disculpa mi rudeza, Katagiri. Es sólo que... — calló, podía oír su respiración baja — ¿Quién es él?

Vio extrañeza en la cara de su sirvienta, después miedo.

— No, joven amo. Él no tuvo la culpa de que me ausentara toda la tarde, yo decidí quedarme a cenar a su casa y... — paró en cuanto vio que Ryüken enarcó una ceja. Ese Yoshio había aparecido de la nada y Katagiri había ido a cenar a su casa. Claro que estaba confundido y... ¿molesto? Trató de controlarse, no podía pensar y mantener una conversación al mismo tiempo estando así de alterado.

— ¿Quién es él? — insistió.

— Era mi vecino antes de que me mudara a servirle a usted. — no dijo nada más, aunque pudo, aunque el chelo que cargó desde la calle hasta su casa decía a gritos que había más cosas por aclarar. Sin embargo, pareció ser suficiente para el joven amo.

— Ya veo. — murmuró. Se aseguró de que Kunae lo estuviera viendo cuando dirigió su mirada al chelo en su estuche recargado en la pared. No le dijo nada pero le dio a entender que sabía que no era todo lo que había por decir. Con eso esperaba que la muchacha, de sólo vergüenza, terminara diciéndole todo. Sin embargo, nada pasó; ella guardó todo lo que ocupó en una caja con naturalidad, pero no le dijo nada. Ryüken supo entonces que estaba tratando de manipularla. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él?

— Con su permiso, joven amo. Nos veremos mañana. — hizo una reverencia, tomó su chelo y salió de la sala.

Ryüken se puso la camisa y se la abrochó, después se recostó en el sofá. Katagiri no había dado ningún indicio de sonrojo ni hecho algún gesto de asombro cuando se quitó la camisa para que ella pudiera curar su brazo. ¿Por qué?

No pasó más de una hora intentando leer bajo la luz de la lámpara cuando se dio cuenta de que sentía celos de aquél hombre que la llamaba por su primer nombre y, encima, le decía -chan. Habría preferido mil veces que le dijera que era su primo lejano. Le dijo que habían sido vecinos cuando niños, pero ¿qué eran ahora? ¿Por qué Kunae (como "ése" la llamaba) no le había contado todo cuando él se lo había pedido? ¿Por qué enseguida buscó protegerlo de cualquier juicio?

Frotó su ceja con las yemas de los dedos, como dibujándola. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de averiguar quién era ese muchacho y qué significaba para Katagiri. Pero después... Eso sería después. Mañana, cuando pudiera pensar mejor las cosas.

_¿Qué les pareció? Yo no toco el chelo, sino el violín, pero son parecidos en muchos aspectos, al menos en la estructura. Será importante una parte de la estructura interna más adelante, pero en el capítulo correspondiente les explicaré para que no se confundan._

_Gracias a todos por leer. _


	3. Juguete nuevo

_Ahora sí les explico. El alma de un instrumento de cuerdas frotadas (llámese violín, viola, violonchelo) es como una barrita dentro del instrumento que se encarga de llevar las vibraciones de las cuerdas a la caja de resonancia y hacer que haya sonido. Sin alma no hay sonido, por eso es tan importante._

**3. Juguete nuevo**

En la vieja casa tenían un armario donde guardaban cosas de uso común. Era como una habitación más; lo abrían constantemente, los objetos en las repisas y los entrepaños eran limpiados y removidos tanto como en la cocina. Sin embargo, eso sólo pasaba con los que estaban enseguida y sólo cerca de la puerta. Conforme caía en desuso, poco a poco se iba relegando al fondo del armario, arrumbado con las demás cosas de las que, si bien eran útiles y necesarias, se había perdido la noción de su existencia.

El olvido era el equivalente al escombro. "Cariño, ¿no has visto tales papeles?" Los veían todos los días, pero estaban en el escombro, por eso automáticamente eran ignorados. "No sé, puedes usar otros". Y sacar las cosas de ahí que ya no servían siempre fue una equivocación continua. "Busqué por toda la casa y no lo encuentro. Creo que lo tiramos la última vez que hicimos limpieza". En esa casa y en ese armario el olvido, aunque fuera sólo una vez, podía hacer perder cosas importantes para siempre.

…

Después de aquel incidente, Kunae tuvo que esperar al menos dos semanas para que se apaciguaran las cosas en la casa de los Ishida y ella pudiera regresar de visita a la tienda del señor Akutagawa. En medio de esos quince días había hecho una llamada a la tienda, y fue Yoshio quien contestó. La saludó cálidamente en cuanto supo que era ella, intercambiaron unas cuantas frases.

— ¿Tuviste problemas con tus patrones? — Kunae lo negó, cambió de tema rápidamente. Le dijo que no iría en unos días porque tenía mucho trabajo, pero en cuanto estuviera libre iría a verlos.

Sin embargo, los preparativos para la llegada de la prometida de su joven amo la tuvieron más atareada de lo que esperaba. Atareada y con el corazón herido. El mismo Ryüken se había visto ocupado, tenía que ir y regresar a la casa de los Kurosaki. Cuestión de formalidades antes de traer a la única hija Quincy purasangre que quedaba.

Después de aquél incidente, también, Ryüken se mostraba más frío con ella. A Kunae le dolía, por supuesto, sentir la indiferencia de su joven amo, pero ella jamás había dejado de atenderlo, sabía disimular muy bien. Pero conforme pasaron los días y con la llegada de _Masaki-sama_ a la casa, se fue sintiendo cada vez más relegada, más perdida y sola. Estaba en el fondo del armario. Tenía que aceptar que Kurosaki Masaki le daba un nuevo aire a la casa; su sola presencia coloreaba el hogar en un santiamén cuando ella tardaba, al menos, varios minutos tocando. Era difícil que su sonrisa y su luz interna pasaran desapercibidas; éstas, en conjunto con su belleza, opacaban e iluminaban todo (hasta a la misma Kunae) al mismo tiempo. Ah, su chelo. Ya no era suficiente, la casa ya no estaba sola tan seguido, pero ella sí, sin la oportunidad de tocarlo. Pensó que no sería apropiado usar la sordina, si la llamaban de improvisto de todas formas tarde o temprano sería descubierta. Aprovechó la desatención de su joven amo y de sus patrones y de Masaki-sama (¿ella sabía de su existencia?) para ir a visitar a Yoshio más seguido.

Llevaba su chelo y tocaban juntos, Yoshio cada vez veía a su amiga más sumergida en una oscuridad que él no podía comprender. Quería sacarla de ahí, de ese estado y de esa casa, tanto física como mentalmente; por eso siempre daba lo mejor de sí para viajar juntos en el sonido. No le hacía preguntas, pero ella hablaba con el arco sobre las cuerdas. Él escuchaba atento todas las quejas de su corazón herido y trataba de consolarla. Lentamente, conseguía tocarla, hacer que lo escuchara y le tuviera más confianza.

Hasta que un día no pudo contenerse. Kunae había llegado con una mala cara mal disimulada, aún cuando ella disimulaba perfectamente todo. Estaría ya muy cansada, quizás, de un día pesado. No, no era eso. Se veía más pálida, su expresión mostraba que estaba a punto de estallar. Entró y se sentó en el banco que Yoshio le tenía dispuesto siempre, y se puso a tocar sin esperarlo, sin haberlo saludado siquiera. No había pasado ni al segundo sistema, era Libertango lo que había sobre el atril, cuando rompió en llanto sin dejar de tocar.

Pero Yoshio la detuvo.

—No puedes seguir con esto, Kunae-chan. No puedes seguir destruyéndote de esta forma. — le quitó el arco de la mano, recargó el chelo en el piso y la abrazó. Kunae, de nuevo, se echó a llorar.

¿Cómo decirle que él no podía entenderlo y después convencerlo de que no podía explicarle? Era injusta con él, quien lo había dado todo en lo posible porque ella estuviera bien. No merecía a tan buen amigo como Yoshio.

—Yoshio…

—Sal de esa casa, sólo te hace sentir mal. Salte y ven a vivir con nosotros. Usarías alguna de las habitaciones que antes eran de mis hermanos, puedes trabajar en el negocio, mi padre estaría complacido de instruirte para que fueras la nueva lutier, Kunae-chan.

—Yoshio, no…

—Tendrías una familia aquí. ¿Por qué insistes en seguir allá? ¿Qué es lo que te tiene atada a ese lugar? — la Quincy desvió la mirada, pero Yoshio levantó su rostro para que la mirara a los ojos. — Mírame, Kunae-chan. Soy tu amigo y voy a estar contigo siempre. Puedes contarme lo que sea, ten la certeza de que voy a apoyarte.

No iba a ser así, Kunae lo suponía de antemano, porque Yoshio no sabía que era una Quincy ni todo lo que implicaba eso además de servir en el asa de una familia acomodada. Su deber, podía decirse, era hasta consigo misma. Y no podía decirle ahora a Yoshio quién era en realidad. Tal vez se ofendería de que se lo ocultó tantos años y, entonces sí, se quedaría completamente sola; pero si no le decía, le indicaba que no confiaba en él. No podía darle una respuesta. Sólo se le ocurría salir de ahí.

—Tengo que irme —. Y salió, sin guardar su chelo ni llevárselo, todo lo dejó ahí, hasta a un Yoshio que se quedó mudo. Sí, quería huir de la casa Ishida ahora que su bendito amo tenía ojos para otra mujer, y ahora también de su mejor amigo que le pedía explicaciones que no le podía dar. Caminaba rápido en la acera, sobre los charcos y el humor invisible húmedo de la lluvia reciente, tenía ganas de correr. Sintió el reiatsu del joven amo aproximándose. Lo último que quería que pasara, increíble. Dio la media vuelta y corrió por la acera entonces. ¿La estaría buscando otra vez?

— ¡Kunae-chan! — por todos los santos en quienes no creía, por el Rey Quincy, no. No, no. Kunae estaba esperanzada de que su amigo hubiera guardado todo, cerrado la puerta que ella no cerró bien, e irse a acostar. Pero ahora Yoshio estaba a punto de alcanzarla. Ella se detuvo, paralizada. Él la tomó del brazo con suavidad. — Kunae-chan, odio verte triste. Odio saber que no me he ganado tu confianza del todo, pero no me daré por vencido —. Apartó un mechón de cabello negro de su rostro, y la contempló como si fuera una virgen — Sólo déjame ayudarte, por favor.

El reiatsu de su amo estaba a nada. Yoshio sabía a kiwi. No tardó en sentir el abrazo que la acercaba más a su cuerpo. Cuando comprendió que la estaba besando, hubiera preferido no salir de su casa jamás. Estaba alterada, Yoshio ocupaba gran parte de su campo visual y no podía buscar a Ryüken con la mirada. No podía más, empujó a Yoshio y volteó violentamente la cara hacia los lados, buscándolo. Pero no había nadie.

Cerró los ojos entonces. El reiatsu de su amo estaba alejándose. Los había visto, estaba casi segura.

No supo muy bien qué pasó después ni qué le dijo a Yoshio, tal vez se disculpó. De alguna forma arregló las cosas con su amigo y volvió a casa. Cuando supo de sí misma otra vez, estaba en su habitación sentada en el suelo, recargando su codo en el estuche que estaba sobre sus piernas. Jamás se había sentido más culpable.

En otro lado de la casa estaba Ryüken. Se había ido, no sabía qué pensar de lo que acababa de pasar. Vio a su criada dejarse por mera confusión, después quitarlo. Ella sabía que él estaba cerca, ¿lo había hecho por eso? Si así era, entendía y a la vez no por qué. Tal vez su actitud grosera hacia Yoshio, o tal vez porque en serio no quería ser besada por él. Finalmente, eso tenía poca importancia.

Lo único que le preocupaba era que, aun sabiendo que Katagiri tenía una vida que hacer también como cualquier otro tenía derecho, no le gustaba. Se quitó las gafas y sobó sus párpados, nunca pensó que fuera tan posesivo. Se rió de sí mismo, qué infantil. Sin embargo, no tenía mucho tiempo de preocuparse por su criada: su matrimonio venidero estaba cada día más cerca, y la infelicidad de Masaki lo perseguía. Ya se le pasaría. Por ahora, sólo esperaba llenar las expectativas de buen líder Quincy tanto como de buen esposo y buen padre.

_Un poco corto esta capítulo, lo siento. Pero ya casi tengo el próximo, que es casi del mismo tamaño de los demás. Gracias por leer. _


	4. Tiene el alma herida

_Cuarto capítulo. Iba a subirlo ayer, pero mi red anda de diva. _

**4. Tiene el alma herida**

Los Kleiber estaban de visita en Japón. Se hospedaban en una villa en las afueras de Karakura, varias familias Quincy de alta alcurnia tenían casas y villas cerca de ahí. De hecho, el pretexto era visitar a algunas familias con las que tenían pendientes, pero la verdad era que Emil, el padre, siempre fue muy curioso y sólo quería ver a la nueva pareja de prometidos que preservarían la sangre pura de los Quincy. Venían con él su segunda esposa, sus tres hijas y su único hijo, apenas uno o dos años mayor que Ryüken.

Habían acordado de invitarlos un sábado a comer, Masaki se veía bastante incómoda y nerviosa con este hecho y Ryüken trataba de calmarla. Mientras, Kanae trataba de distraerse ocupándose con los tantos preparativos que había que hacer para la llegada de los Kleiber. Se regañaba mentalmente, refunfuñaba y rezaba porque no ocurriera nada malo, pues ya tenía varios días que se descubría a sí misma llorando mientras hacía su trabajo. Una vez fue descubierta por la señora, quien, después de mirarla largo rato, fingió demencia y le dio órdenes, lo cual fue tal vez lo primero que la criada le agradeció en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Ryüken ya no era tan distante con ella, pero sentía que un vaso se había roto entre los dos, y no había forma de que funcionara otra vez, aun reparándolo. Astillaba cada vez que trataba de usarlo. Ansiaba desmesuradamente siquiera una mirada, que le dirigiera la palabra, como una niña tonta a la voz de un príncipe azul. Ahora que tenía una prometida a quien podía ir depositando sus sentimientos, la confianza que tenía con Katagiri vendría sobrando tarde o temprano. No le debía nada a ella, pero a su futura esposa sí. Y aunque pudo persistir y pensar positivamente, pensar que podía luchar por su amor a pesar de todo, se convenció de que era absurdo por dos razones: ella no era _ese_ tipo de mujer y, si alguna vez se presentara el milagro de que pudiera tener el amor de Ryüken, no le gustaría tener sólo las sobras. Tenía un carácter débil pero al menos tenía dignidad. Además de que la única realidad ahora era que ella se deshacía por dentro por su joven amo y él no se daba cuenta. Así era mejor.

Estaría atado a él y a su sufrimiento hasta la muerte.

Los Kleiber llegaron y se acomodaron, tenían un acento bastante gracioso, menos la esposa que era japonesa. La hija menor tendría no más de diez años y, como era de esperarse, se movía inquieta en su asiento, moviendo los pies que todavía no alcanzaban el piso. En la silla estaba recargado un estuche de chelo, cosa que enterneció a Kanae y extrañó a los Ishida y a Masaki.

—Disculpen ustedes, no puede separarse de su chelo. Hasta le puso nombre, ya ven cómo son los niños cuando se encariñan con sus cosas. — la disculpó su madre. Kanae reprimió una risita. Le recordó un poco a ella, pero sólo un poco, porque eran completamente diferentes. Suzume era una niña consentida y hasta cierto punto malcriada, aunque no era grosera. A Kanae no la dejarían llevar su chelo a la mesa sólo por capricho si se lo hubiera pedido a sus padres cuando era niña, nunca se había atrevido pero sabía que así habría sido. Después de otro rato de conversación, se veía que la niña no podía más con su aburrimiento, y Emil miraba a su esposa como diciendo "haz algo". Ryüken intervino antes de que empezara una discusión.

—Estoy seguro de que a Suzume-chan le encantaría tocar en el jardín. — a la niña enseguida le brillaron los ojos. Miró a su madre como pidiendo permiso.

—Está bien. Creo que es mejor que esté ahí. — dijo, apenada. La niña enseguida brincó de la silla y, del impulso, tiró el estuche. Kanae, con cara de espanto, trató de sostenerlo antes de que tocara piso sin ningún éxito, pero a la niña pareció no importarle.

—Katagiri, llévala al jardín. — ordenó la madre de Ryüken mientras ella levantaba el chelo de Suzume.

—Sí, señora.

La criada acompañó a la niña hasta el jardín, la niña no le permitió cargar su chelo.

—Lleva cuatro años tocando, creímos que se le pasaría su fiebre por el instrumento pero no. Una vez intentamos quitárselo pero se puso tan mal que no comió en tres días. Comienza a preocuparnos, creemos que debemos solicitar ayuda… — dijo Emil. Ryüken carraspeó, trataba de esconder su incomodidad. ¿Por qué les hablaban de cosas íntimas a ellos?

—Creo que si tanto le gusta no deberían quitárselo. Hay gente que encuentra su pasión desde edad muy joven.

— ¿Tú crees? — Ryüken acomodó sus gafas. De repente, el grito de Suzume se oyó a lo lejos. Los padres se miraron y enseguida se pararon, seguidos por todos, menos las hijas, que se miraron entre ellas con fastidio. Cuando llegaron al jardín, encontraron a Suzume llorando y abrazando su instrumento, mientras Kanae también iba llegando con un banco.

— ¿Qué pasó, princesa? — la madre le preguntó. La madre de Ryüken rodó los ojos, sí que era una mocosa consentida. La niña señaló su chelo.

—Sharon no suena. Intenté varias veces y no suena. ¡Las cuerdas ya no sirven! — y siguió llorando.

—Tranquila, princesa. Te compraremos otro. — le dijo su padre, tratando de calmarla. Lo que menos quería era hacer una escena en la casa de los purasangre.

— ¡No quiero otro! ¡Quiero a Sharon! — replicó la niña, enojada, sin dejar de llorar. Kanae se llevó la mano a los labios, quiso intervenir pero enseguida Masaki, sin darse cuenta, trató de consolarla y convencerla de que estaba bien, le gustaban los niños y quería arreglar el problema.

—No pasa nada, el otro será igual a Sharon. ¿Sí? — trató de decirle con la voz más amable que le salía. La niña se puso más agresiva.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Nada es igual a Sharon!

Parecía que nada podía consolarla. Todos estaban estresados y nerviosos, los Ishida no sabían cómo tratar niños, y los Kleiber estaban avergonzados porque no sabían controlar a su hija más pequeña. De repente, Kanae se arrodilló frente a Suzume y puso su índice suavemente en los labios de la niña.

—Shhh… Shhh… — la niña paró, sorprendida por la acción tan extraña de la criada — ¿Escuchas? — hizo mímica de llevar su mano cerca de la oreja. La niña negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Escuchar qué?

—Sharon está triste. — la niña entonces se calmó por completo, preocupada. Todos miraron atónitos cómo Kanae lograba hablar con la niña. Ryüken sintió algo más que simpatía por esa escena.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué?

—Dice que algo le pasó y tú no quieres escuchar. — la niña sorbió aire con la boca.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Sharon? — Katagiri Kanae se encogió de hombros, fingiendo asombro.

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué no me dejas echarle un vistazo para ver qué tiene? — Acercó su mano al mango que todavía sostenía la niña — Será sólo un momento, no va a dolerle. Lo prometo.

La niña, algo insegura todavía, soltó el mango para que Kanae pudiera tomarlo. Lo levantó, se sentó en el banco que llevaba para la niña y lo puso sobre sus piernas para revisarlo con cuidado. Cuando encontró el problema, sonrió. Qué ironía.

— ¿Sharon va a estar bien? — preguntó, como si se tratara de un ser vivo querido, como una mascota.

—Claro que sí. Sólo tiene el alma herida. — Ryüken arrugó un poco la nariz. No sabía si hablaba en serio, pero era el único que sabía que su diligente criada conocía del tema. — No la puedo curar aquí. ¿Me prestarías a Sharon unas horas? Te prometo que volveré con ella antes de que acabe el día, y estará curada.

La niña se quedó pensativa. Masaki enseguida la secundó.

—Confía en Katagiri, anda. Ella sabe mucho de eso. — afirmó, sin estar segura de lo que decía. Al parecer nadie sabía si tomar en serio a Kanae, pero si resolvía el problema de la niña triste durante la visita, no les importaba. Finalmente Suzume accedió y Kanae pidió permiso a sus patrones para llevarse el chelo de la niña, quienes no pudieron negarse frente a los Kleiber.

No pasaron más de tres horas cuando Kanae regresó con el chelo. La única que la tomó en cuenta fue Suzume, quien corrió emocionada hacia al verla. Ryüken hablaba con Burke, el hijo de los Kleiber, y desvió su mirada hacia el par que era ignorado por todos los demás. La niña probó su chelo en el jardín, ahora sonaba y estaba muy feliz. Abrazó a Kanae y le agradeció, ella acarició su cabeza en respuesta. Y Ryüken sólo miraba embobado la escena. Se preguntó cómo sería Kanae con sus hijos. Los hijos que tendría con Yoshio o con alguien más, en un futuro no tan lejano como el suyo con Masaki. Suspiró con melancolía, y sacudió la cabeza.

—Muy eficiente… eh… ¿Katagiri-san? Se ve que es muy leal, ¿no te parece que se está desperdiciando como criada?

—Lo es. Y no lo sé, pero te aseguro que es más que sólo una sirvienta. — Ryüken miraba su copa de vino. Katagiri siempre había sido su compañera, desde que eran niños. Ella era parte de su familia también, aunque a su madre no se lo pareciera.

Burke alzó una ceja. Enseguida supo que el Ishida era infeliz y no quería ese matrimonio. Pero no pudo asegurar que estaba enamorado de su criada, eso era difícil de discernir a pesar de sus gestos. ¿Estaría enamorado de Masaki y de Katagiri a la vez? Consideraba que era una locura pero era posible, y era interesante. Qué difícil debía ser estar en los zapatos de Ishida Ryüken, con una moral tan puesta, un apellido tan pesado, una prometida tan encantadora y una criada tan bella y atenta.

Qué importaba, ya se le estaba subiendo el tinto a la cabeza. Y notó que al hijo de los Ishida también, sólo que él mismo no se había dado cuenta. Tal vez así transcurría su vida, sin darse cuenta de que le estaban pasando cosas con las que no podía.

En cuanto la familia se despidió, Ryüken huyó al estudio. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por caminar erguido y bien sin tambalearse frente a Masaki, Katagiri o, peor, su madre. ¿Qué dirían si supieran que había descuidado su manera de beber y ahora estaba borracho? No quería un sermón de su madre ni una mala impresión hacia su prometida, ya bastante tenía con ser la razón del tormento que negaba. Se tiró en el mismo sillón en el que estaba cuando Katagiri curó su brazo.

Sonrió. Ésa había sido la segunda vez que la veía sin uniforme. La primera, lamentablemente, había sido en el hospital una vez que se enfermó. Pero, además de esos dos días, su sirvienta vestía del negro y blanco tradicional. Burke le había señalado un par de veces que su criada era muy bella y sus capacidades se estaban desperdiciando mientras servía ahí, y hasta ese momento había tratado de convencerse a sí mismo de que eso no era cierto. Pero terminó en la conclusión de que eso era patético y si realmente fuera cierto no tendría que estarse convenciendo de que sí lo era.

"En Alemania es diferente, los sirvientes tienen su propia vida, no la entregan por completo a la familia que los acoge, son pocos los que deciden hacerlo", le había dicho. ¿Quién se creía él para decirle que lo que se hacía en su país era mejor que lo que estaban haciendo ellos? Claro que sólo asintió de manera amable. Tenía prohibido discutir. Le molestaba porque era cierto, porque, por muy antigua tradición japonesa Quincy que fuera, no era correcto acaparar la vida de cualquier otro ser humano para servir a una familia sólo porque en algún estándar social eran superiores. Katagiri Kanae ni siquiera había tenido la madurez suficiente para elegir si quería servirle, y aunque sabía que lo hacía con gusto al menos para con él, le hacía sentir mal la posibilidad de que habría sido mejor si ella hubiera elegido su propio sendero.

¿Cómo sería Katagiri Kanae si no hubiera sido su sirvienta y hubiera crecido como cualquier otra chica? Para empezar, supuso que tendría tal vez más carácter para valerse por sí misma. Odiaba ver que fuera el tapete de quien quisiera aprovecharse de ella, por eso siempre había sentido la necesidad de protegerla. Se le hacía tan frágil como una orquídea expuesta en las condiciones más inclementes. Ishida Ryüken tenía que hacerla de jardinero y, probablemente, era el único al que le preocupaba. Era su criada, era su responsabilidad. Era su Kanae. Y él había sido un imbécil todos estos años. Su aprecio por ella jamás alcanzaría para agradecer todo lo que había hecho por él, empezando por entregarle su vida entera en cuerpo y alma. Como humano no le debía nada, quería liberarla de esas cadenas pesadas pero a la vez no. ¿Estaría ya tan habituada a ellas que le haría daño si se las quitaran? Como esclavo de la Torre de Babel, iría por la luz sin saber qué hacer de su vida. Él debía ser su sombra y quien cargara las cadenas siempre.

Fue la primera vez que sintió repulsión hacia su familia y a su naturaleza Quincy. Si no la tuvieran, Masaki no tendría que casarse con nadie por obligación, Katagiri sería libre de escoger su propio camino, y él no cargaría con otras vidas además de la suya. No podía hacer nada para salvarlas porque él estaba en el mismo hoyo, quizá él era el hoyo. Y ahora mismo deseaba haber hecho nexos menos formales con ella más allá de la relación amo-sirvienta porque, al menos, ella sería su única amiga de verdad. Maldijo el protocolo también.

La recordó agachada ayudando a la pequeña Suzume a tocar su chelo recién reparado. Su cara amable, su piel que brillaba con una luz difusa como en una pintura de Vermeer le dieron calma. Y ternura. Había escuchado parte de la conversación entre Katagiri y Suzume en el jardín.

— ¿Tú tocas también? —Los adultos estaban lejos, en la sala. Él y Burke estaban en el umbral de la puerta corrediza de cristal que daba al jardín.

—Sí —. Había contestado Kanae con seguridad, creía que no era escuchada por nadie.

— ¿Y cómo se llama tu chelo? — la sorpresa enseguida se mostró en la mirada de la sirvienta. Era evidente que no esperaba esa pregunta.

—No tiene nombre, Suzume-sama— contestó, finalmente. La niña ladeó la cabeza mostrando reprobación.

— ¿Por qué?

—Nunca he pensado en uno.

—Entonces ponle el nombre que le pondrías a tu hijo —. La niña sonrió. Kanae se echó a reír. — ¿Qué? ¿No sabes cómo le pondrías a tu hijo?

Ella se quedó pensativa, le seguía el juego con gusto. Ryüken se había quedado solo mientras Burke iba por más vino, por eso veía con disimulo de reojo los gestos que hacía su criada. No supo por qué, pero quería escuchar eso.

—Uryü. Le pondría Uryü a mi hijo —. Dejó escapar otra risita. — ¿Usted escogió el nombre de Sharon así?

— ¡Claro que sí! Las demás niñas tienen ositos o muñecas y les ponen nombres y los llevan consigo a todos lados y nadie les dice nada. Aunque Sharon no es como mi hija, ella es mi mejor amiga —. Acarició la voluta — Tú eres la primera en interesarse en ella. Ojalá tu fueras mi mamá, o al menos mi hermana mayor.

Kanae sintió preocupación, casi lástima por aquella alma solitaria incomprendida por su propia familia que, cegados por lo superfluo, no podían ver y mucho menos apreciar la belleza más simple.

—Ah, por favor, no diga eso, Suzume-sama. Seguramente su madre la quiere mucho —. Lo cierto era que Kanae no estaba tan convencida de ello, pero lo dijo. La mujer madre de Suzume le parecía superficial y hasta en los gestos (posados y ensayados mil veces), todo lo contrario a la pureza y autenticidad de la pequeña niña malcriada, que por ahora la ignoraba.

— ¡Ya sé! ¡Ven con nosotros a Alemania! Puedo decirle a mi mamá que te quiero como nana, seguro no se opondrá porque la otra acaba de irse de la casa y ella siempre está muy ocupada —. Kanae carraspeó. Le sorprendía la osadía de esa niña, su nivel de egoísmo sin malas intenciones, al planear sin considerar su opinión sobre el asunto. Sin embargo, se regañó mentalmente por sentir esperanza con estas palabras, se lo estaba diciendo una niña cuyos padres jamás le hacían caso y la complacían en todo. Ryüken observó con más interés, ya sin disimulo y sin importarle que Burke estuviera frente a él.

— ¿No le parece muy apresurado eso, Suzume-sama? — Claro que lo era. La niña ni siquiera sabía su nombre, sólo la llamaba con el vocativo "tú". Iba a contestar pero la voz de su madre llamándola la interrumpió. Ya era hora de irse. La niña hizo un puchero, se recompuso y le habló a Kanae, de nuevo ignorando lo que había dicho.

— ¿Qué te parece si me visitas en la villa? Quiero que toquemos juntas. ¡Sí! — Se animó ella sola con su idea — Le diré a mi mamá que invite a comer a los Ishida si es necesario para que vengas. Tengo que irme. ¡No vayas a olvidar a Uryü!

Así que Uryü sería el nombre de su hijo. Ryüken sonrió. Era un nombre bonito, parecido al suyo, no le desagradaba. Estaba ya demasiado cansado y relajado como para detener sus pensamientos mientras se quedaba dormido. Sería un hermoso niño de cabello negro, inteligente y sería un hombre de bien. Uryü. Su hijo se llamaría Uryü.

Sin tomar en cuenta que ese hijo no sería suyo, disfrutó imaginando el futuro de ese niño, repitiendo el nombre que había dicho Kanae hacía rato en el jardín hasta que se quedó dormido en el sillón, otra vez.

_Todavía no decido bien qué pasará después de esto, pero ya tengo varias opciones. Gracias por leer y por todos sus reviews, los aprecio mucho y me gusta saber que les está gustando la historia :D_


	5. Sin sueño

_Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo. No lo subí antes porque me quedé sin internet (digamos que el señor de la casa alias mi padre lo quitó por una decisión muy extraña que no vale la pena explicar) y de paso decidí arreglarle unas cosas al capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, en serio me hacen muy feliz._

**5. Sin sueño**

Kanae pudo visitar a Yoshio y a su padre durante la semana siguiente. Al parecer ese día le había dejado claro que no quería una relación amorosa con él. Puso como excusa, aunque era verdad, que su corazón ya estaba lo suficientemente confundido como para soportar, encima, que su amigo de la infancia se le declarara. Yoshio lo tomó de forma muy madura y ya no volvió a insistir, pero le hizo prometer a la Quincy que procuraría estar bien y que, en cuanto ella lo considerara digno de toda su confianza, le diría todo.

Al menos había hecho las cosas bien sin estar en sus cabales, qué alivio.

No supo de Suzume ni de los Kleiber durante esa semana ni las siguientes, le preocupaba un poco la niña, pero terminó calmándose suponiendo que tendría la fuerza suficiente para crecer cuerda y sensata en la adversidad del seno de su familia. El joven amo había estado ocupado con la universidad, y Masaki, como siempre, se encerraba en su habitación después de cenar. Kanae jamás iba a hacerle compañía, no por timidez, sino porque no le interesaba ni se sentía obligada al menos por compasión ir a animarla, incluso sabiendo que el hecho de ver a Masaki triste atormentara a su joven amo.

Esa noche que Kanae tuvo que salir con su amo a cuidar que Masaki no hiciera nada estúpido, ni siquiera se fijó cuando pasaron cerca de la tienda del señor Akutagawa. No tuvo cuidado alguno, estaba segura de que no era vista, y aunque lo hubiera sido, le preocupaba más el hecho de que la pequeña niña _voy a salvarlos a todos_ se había metido en problemas y, por lo tanto, preocupado al joven amo. Obviamente, no dijo nada, porque a ella no le correspondía nada de eso, pero al ver la herida que el Hollow le había hecho, enseguida supo que tenía que actuar aunque su amo le pidiera que se mantuviera en silencio. Pudo dejarla morir, y con ella el legado Quincy, pero el remordimiento de ver a su amo triste la perseguiría el resto de su vida.

Camino a casa tenía estas cavilaciones, mientras los ojos negros de Yoshio estaban clavados en ella, atónitos, al verla pisando el cielo en compañía de _aquél arrogante muchacho_ de cabello blanco. Lo comprendió todo y cualquier ínfimo deseo de juzgarla desapareció de su mente que podía apenas con asimilar eso. Talló varias veces sus ojos para convencerse de que no era una alucinación, hasta que Katagiri se alejó lo suficiente hasta convertirse en un punto blanco en la noche y, finalmente, dejó de verla. Regresó a casa turbado, no probó la cena ni habló con nadie. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién era él? ¿Habría más gente como ellos?

Tardó toda la noche pensando hasta que se le ocurrió que si ella estaba con esa familia sirviéndoles, era porque debía ser alguien de rango inferior. Pensó en la antigua costumbre japonesa de los clanes que existían para proteger a las familias más nobles y nacían y morían con su lealtad hacia ellos, no había otra cosa en la vida que servirles. ¿Sería el caso de Kanae? Probablemente sí. Por eso, aunque los tiempos habían cambiado, ella no pudo hacer su vida como una chica normal, y probablemente sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos terminarían sirviendo a esa o a otras familias. Claro que no había forma de sacarla de ahí, ni siquiera pidiéndoselo, porque ese mundo que él no comprendía era parte de ella, y sólo ella sabría cómo manejarlo. Nunca más le volvería a insistir, sabía que había comenzado una conquista en vano, porque su guerra estaba perdida. Kanae no era como él. Y pudo dormir al fin.

…

Después de varios días Ryüken todavía daba vueltas en la cama, por más que trataba no podía dormir. Había regresado porque ella se lo había pedido, porque así como Kanae le había dicho que no podía soportar verlo así, él no soportaba verla llorar. Aunque cargara también con la impotencia de lo recién ocurrido con Masaki, él no había sido el que la salvó. Debía estar agradecido por encontrar a aquél misterioso hombre que escondía su mirada bajo la sombra de un sombrero y al shinigami idiota que había dado sus poderes sin dudarlo a cambio de salvarla, pero no era suficiente. Quería ser él quien arreglara las cosas, porque estaba a nada de convertirse líder de los Quincy y si ni siquiera podía proteger a su prometida eso sólo significaba que era un inepto. Agradeció a Katagiri con plegaria devota que le dijera a su madre, pero todo se había desarrollado muy tarde ya.

_Desde entonces he dado todo por usted. _

Eso lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido. Ella jamás se lo había dicho, no era necesario. Cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada roce de Katagiri Kanae eran devoción. Sin embargo, su devoción desde hacía algunos años, lo sentía, venía con algo más, una capa transparente que irradiaba incondicionalidad, con una razón que la potenciaba. Era algo que él había tratado de no ver, porque sabía que si se fijaba en ello sólo le causaría más dolor, sobre todo porque no podía ser correspondido. Pero ahí estaba ella, llorando, diciéndole que era su deber protegerlo a toda costa. Era irónico, porque él, tan sólo por su sangre, era diez veces más poderoso que ella. Él jamás correspondería a su criada, y Masaki ahora no lo correspondería a él, mal vista por su madre y por toda la sociedad Quincy por haber sido "infectada" por un hollow.

Si al menos podía liberarla a ella, que así fuera. Así que se decidió a hacerlo, y convenció a su madre para que el compromiso se rompiera y Masaki pudiera dejar la casa Ishida en cuanto ella acabara la preparatoria. Seguía sintiendo simpatía por ella, pero lo mejor era que, si no iba a ser para él, se mantuviera lejos. Ryüken posesivo de nuevo, esta vez ya no le causó gracia su infantilismo, pero estaba demasiado cansado para reprochárselo. No sabía qué vendría después, probablemente el peso que se había quitado de encima liberando a Masaki lo vendría a suplir alguna otra cosa en el futuro. Estaba predispuesto a la desgracia.

…..

Habían estado tan ocupados acordando de nuevo con los Kurosaki que Kanae de nuevo tenía la casa para ella sola. Pero ya no insistía en colorear una casa de paredes severas y pétreas, se había dado por vencida en esa idea y para antes de esas fechas ya había encontrado algo mejor. Se iba con Yoshio, quien no le había dicho nada todavía referente a aquella noche que la vio con Ryüken, arco en mano los dos. A veces Yoshio invitaba amigos del conservatorio, conocía a bastantes por su trabajo y porque, recientemente, había ingresado. Ella por fin se dio el gusto de ignorar, aunque fuera por breves instantes, todos los problemas de su joven amo y preocuparse por ellos como si fueran suyos, de alguna forma la partida de Masaki y haberle dicho cuánto se preocupaba por él la hacía sentirse liberada. Y por primera vez en su vida, se dijo "él puede arreglárselas solo".

Lo cierto era que se protegía a sí misma del tormento de su amo. Él era la persona que más amaba en el mundo y no quería verlo sufrir, así que, literalmente, había decidido no hacerlo. Se refugió en las milongas y los conciertos casi bohemios e improvisados detrás de los atriles, entre caras y risas de gente nueva que le hacían ver y sentir cosas nuevas sobre sí misma. Como cualquier otra humana, camuflada e integrada en un mundo que anteriormente tenía prohibido tocar por una orden que nadie había dicho, pero llevaba siempre con ella. Y, de repente, supo algo de su parte sana, supo que toda su vida desde que llegó a la casa Ishida había estado enferma, no mental ni físicamente, sino de la familia a la que servía y de su propia devoción. Toda la ardua preparación en el seno de la familia Quincy Katagiri que impedía que ella supiera que era una mujer libre y valiosa se fue al diablo, y ella se entregó a las noches y al aire que envolvía todo en una calidez y excitación revitalizantes. Ese nuevo aire que por fin se permitía aspirar era la vida.

Comenzaba a llegar tarde, las primeras veces no recibió ninguna clase de reprimenda por parte de la señora Ishida, parecía no importarle en cuanto veía su desayuno puesto en la mesa de forma tan eficiente como siempre. Sin embargo, las siguientes ya no le pareció que podía ignorarlo. ¿Qué se creía esa mocosa, que su casa era un hotel? Ella no iba a permitir que se le hiciera una costumbre tan irresponsable a nadie de su servidumbre, así que decidió intervenir directamente. A la noche siguiente (porque a la ingrata y corriente mujer se le había ocurrido que también podía no sólo llegar tarde unas noches, sino hacerlo diario) se dispuso a esperarla como en los programas de televisión las esposas esperaban a sus maridos en juerga o las madres esperaban a sus hijos adolescentes. Casi le dio risa, porque pudo ver cómo todo estaba puesto en un escenario y cómo ella estaba a punto de ser actriz de algo que sabía que terminaría mal. Se quedó dormida en el sillón con el libro sobre su regazo, y no fue hasta las tres de la mañana que escuchó el sonido de la puerta, casi inaudible para su estado somnoliento, abriéndose y cerrándose. La señora saltó del sillón y fue enseguida a encontrar a su criada.

— ¿Qué crees que haces llegando a estas horas a mi casa?

Trató de mantener su voz firme a pesar de la sorpresa, casi no podía reconocer a la Katagiri que tenía enfrente. Llevaba el pelo suelto, vestía con sencillez un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de algodón de manga de tres cuartos con discretos motivos florales. Cargaba su chelo en su estuche, como si fuera inherente a su imagen, aunque la mujer se hubiera enterado recientemente de que su criada lo tocaba. Y, encima, lo más desconcertante para la señora Ishida era el semblante tan sereno y despreocupado que brillaba en el joven rostro ojeroso. Podría decirse que casi le sonreía, cosa que sólo la hizo enfurecer más.

— Llegando de visitar unas amistades —. Le respondió, como si fuera lo más natural. La señora no dejaba de sentirse insultada con cada acto, cada palabra y cada exhalación que Katagiri hacía, hablaba y desprendía. Sin poder contener su cólera, explotó en gritos de forma histérica.

— ¡No me hables así, mocosa insolente! ¡Que no se te olvide que sólo eres una garrapata! Deja de burlarte de mí, estúpida, y conoce tu lugar entre nosotros... ¿Crees que esta casa es un hotel? ¿Crees que voy a permitir que alguien que trabaja para MI familia adquiera una costumbre tan vulgar?

Le apuntaba con un dedo que incriminara a las brujas en la Edad Media. Kanae sólo retrocedió unos pasos mientras escuchaba las maldiciones de esa mujer que despertaron a todos en la casa. Ryüken no tardó en aparecer.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — Kanae sólo seguía parada frente a la mujer que se deshacía en regaños y maldiciones. La escena era obvia para todos, lo único que cabía pensar era que la señora Ishida, a pesar de haber sido siempre una hiena intolerante, en serio estaba perdiendo los cabales. Consideraban las ausencias nocturnas de Katagiri como insignificantes al lado de lo que esa loca mujer le incriminaba.

Ryüken sólo logró calmar a su madre sacándola del mismo espacio donde pudiera ver a Kanae. Le hizo ver que era una exageración reaccionar así ante la situación, porque no le afectaba en absoluto a nadie y Kanae seguía desempeñando sus tareas como siempre.

— Además —, siguió con su sermón — Katagiri me sirve más a mí que a ti. Si hay una persona que puede quejarse sobre ella sólo soy yo, pero no tengo ninguna inconformidad —. Mintió. Él sentía el abandono de Katagiri más que nadie porque, a pesar de que cumplía con todas sus tareas de forma intachable como siempre, sentía que lo había desatendido en espíritu. — Ella es perfecta para lo que hace. ¿No has pensado en ir a un médico? Últimamente estás muy... Nerviosa.

La madre se volvió violentamente hacia su único hijo.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando?

Por todos los cielos, no. No quería a su madre berreando otra vez, ahora porque creyera que Ryüken le estaba diciendo que era una loca. Claro, loca se volvería si todo seguía de cabeza en esa casa, ella sólo trataba de poner orden en las cosas y venían a detenerla.

— No estoy insinuando nada, madre. Todos estamos así, todos sentimos los problemas en esta casa. Sólo tú estás más sensible, he leído que el estrés causa estragos en el cuerpo haciendo que...

— Ya, ya —. Interrumpió ella. No quería escuchar otro discurso médico de su hijo que todavía no se titulaba. A veces no lo tomaba en serio, como si de verdad fuera un niño ofreciéndole un montículo de fango y pasto y diciéndole que era un pastel.

— ¿Irás al médico?

— Sí, Ryüken —. Esto último lo dijo con un suspiro cansado.

— Vamos a dormir, ¿sí?

La mujer asintió débilmente, como si todas sus fuerzas se le hubieran escapado en cada grito que le daba a la criada de su hijo. Tal vez él tenía razón, tal vez se estaba excediendo. Caminó hacia su habitación cada vez con pasos más lentos, se acostó en la cama falta de acompañante y pudo conciliar el sueño con facilidad, no sólo había liberado su furia, sino su estrés, o al menos parte de él. Con su habitual ceño fruncido y la cara recargada en un brazo, se quedó dormida por más de doce horas.

Pero Ryüken, en cambio, no pudo pegar los párpados por más de cinco minutos. Suspiraba a cada momento, daba vueltas en la cama, se sentaba, se levantaba y caminaba un rato por la habitación oscura y se volvía a acostar. Perdió la cuenta de la veces que hizo esto, las sábanas y la almohada ya estaban en el suelo. Antes pudo percibir a Katagiri calmada, más de lo que él había esperado. No había rastros de remordimiento o vergüenza, ni siquiera el disgusto que se tiene por un enfrentamiento reciente. Eso le alegró, pero le preocupó a la vez. ¿Dónde estaba su Katagiri? Aquella muchacha de pelo suelto y jeans y camisa ceñida en la cintura (y santo Dios, qué cintura) no era su criada de siempre, la cordial, la amable e inocente. La sumisa. En su mirada iluminada por la luz que se colaba por las ventanas percibía completo desinterés en las palabras hirientes de su madre y además, pedía equivocarse, hasta soberbia que posiblemente le dio escudo para que los insultos no pudieran tocarla. También había un nuevo fuego, algo que hacía notar más su presencia normalmente liviana y transparente. Las luces inocentes y difusas de óleo de Vermeer o de Rembrandt se habían disipado, ahora era un resplandor inconfundible, fuerte y hermoso.

Ahora Ishida Ryüken se lamentó por este cambio que sólo lo confundía más. No sabía si le gustaba más la antigua Katagiri a la que tenía que cuidar del mundo exterior, recibiendo a cambio la devoción de ella, o si se acostumbraría más a ésta que inspiraba respeto como una Diana de marfil sobre la cima de un monumento, de belleza llamativa a la vista y de armonía redonda. Y si llegaba a transformarse, ¿sería real? ¿Había sido real la de antes, o era ésta, al fin liberada de sus cadenas? Igual no tenía a ninguna, porque ya fuera la frágil orquídea o la rosa espinada, Katagiri Kanae era cada vez más distante y su sonrisa cálida era un milagro de oasis para el sediento. Ahora era sólo un espejismo, había perdido toda su ternura, parecía más bien perdida en otros pensamientos. Y, mientras ella se alejaba, no de su vida, sino de su corazón, comprendió que la había tenido a su merced todos estos años y que él, cegado por su deber de futuro líder Quincy y sus costumbres de príncipe, no había sabido valorarla como otra cosa que no fuera servidumbre y quizá compañera, pero jamás como amiga y mucho menos como mujer. Y que también, después de tanto tiempo detenido por la moral que ahora consideraba prácticamente inútil, se daba cuenta de que amaba a Katagiri Kanae, su criada desde la infancia.

_Gracias por leer. Si no actualizo significa que no pude por el internet o porque consiguieron mantenerme ocupada en otra cosa. _


	6. Brillo

_Hola a todos, les traigo este capítulo más largo escrito desde mi cueva neandertal sin internet. Aquí Katagiri se enfrenta a un nuevo problema que la hará decidir algo importante. Espero que sea de su agrado._

**6. Brillo**

El timbrar del teléfono llenaba el aire solemne que se mantuvo en la casa después del altercado entre la señora Ishida y Kanae. De hecho, se mantenía desde antes, desde Masaki. La señora se sentía avergonzada por su poco autocontrol, pero en cuanto veía a _la pequeña languiducha_ rondar cerca de ella se llenaba de orgullo y pensaba en mil formas de justificarse en su cabeza. Kanae hacía como si nada hubiera pasado, pero evitaba acercarse demasiado a la arpía, ¿cómo estar segura de que no iba a tomar un florero o lo que estuviera a la mano para golpearla? Esa mujer estaba loca, definitivamente. No había forma en que pudiera guardarle rencor porque no se le podía guardar rencor a quien diera vida y criara al hombre más perfecto que existiera jamás, pero estaba segura de que no quería estar cerca de ella durante lo que le restara de vida. Y, lamentablemente, su trabajo consistía en exactamente lo contrario. ¡Qué remedio! ¡No tenía adónde ir! O sí. Pero no lo consideraba una opción, no ahora que lo había rechazado. Qué vergüenza ir corriendo de una casa ajena a otra. Además de que, a pesar de que lo había dejado de lado inconscientemente un rato, necesitaba ver a Ryüken porque su saludo o su sonrisa o el ligero ondear de su cabello plateado era lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir.

Atendió la señora, se notó su esfuerzo en ser amable. Por todos los cielos, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y mucho menos atender el teléfono, pero no estaba ocupada y su servidumbre sí, lo más lógico era que lo contestara ella. Kanae dejó la charola con el té, hizo una reverencia y caminó hacia la puerta, pero la señora colgó en ese instante y la llamó.

—Era la señora Kleiber, dice que se está quedando en Japón con su hijo y su hija más pequeña. Me pidió de favor que fueras a cuidar a su niña malcriada esta semana.

Kanae ladeó la cabeza, no quería mostrar su disgusto. Le caía bien Suzume pero no estaba segura de querer involucrarse demasiado con ella, que tenía una familia tan disfuncional y que, tarde o temprano, tal vez terminaría viéndola como a una madre. No tenía pretensiones de salvarla de nada, como sucedió con Masaki. Sin embargo, lo haría, como sucedió con Masaki, porque no hacerlo significaría otro problema con el que su cansancio ya no estaba dispuesto a lidiar. Sólo miraba a la señora, _maldita arpía_, esperando que le dijera que se podía retirar, porque ese tipo de órdenes no se daban de un solo tiro: a la señora le gustaba hacerla sufrir de vez en cuando y le revelaba los detalles desagradables, como de menor a mayor, poco a poco. Pero no sabía que eso ya no hacía efecto en Kanae y que desperdiciaba su energía creyéndose su propia ilusión: su criada estaba ya tan acostumbrada a ello que cuando la señora Ishida le daba una orden de esa manera suave y sonriente, ella esperaba lo peor.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer?

Se aventuró a preguntar. Hubo un silencio denso, ella misma se sorprendió de su atrevimiento, parecía que su boca se había abierto sola. Las únicas veces que osó hacerle preguntas a la señora sobre sus órdenes se llevó respuestas dadas de mala gana si le iba bien; regaños (insultos) si no. Frases como "estoy ocupada, no me molestes con preguntas" y "¿Eres estúpida para no entender una orden tan simple?" y muchas otras estaban en el repertorio de la señora Ishida cada vez que se le ocurría preguntar. Sin embargo, no le contestó nada de eso.

—Irás durante las tardes después de la comida y saldrás hasta que Suzume se quede dormida. Si me entero de que saliste temprano una sola noche por irte con _tus amiguitos_ te las verás conmigo —. Amenazó enseguida.

—Sí, señora.

No había forma de negarse ni de pedir licencia porque la señora no sabía cuán importante era para ella este o aquél concierto, salir y respirar la vida, desahogarse. A pesar de que Kanae esperaba lo peor, no esperaba que le arruinara sus tardes libres. Qué estúpido, así debían sentirse los adolescentes cuando llegaban tarde un día o llevaban malas calificaciones a casa y los castigaban prohibiéndoles salir a las próximas fiestas. Pero Kanae ya no era una adolescente, ni siquiera había sentido esa etapa, porque a los adolescentes se les permite ser inmaduros e idiotas, y, en cambio, ella debía procurar no hacer ningún error en cada paso que diera. Se maldijo a sí misma por haber tenido compasión ese día de la pequeña y solitaria Suzume, ahora sufría por su predilección hacia ella.

Rumbo a la dirección que le había dado la señora Ishida, Kanae divisó un cartel que anunciaba una ópera afuera de un teatro. Se acercó y lo miró más de cerca, con los labios separados y leyó los detalles. Escrutó la imagen, los colores, las letras del elenco, de la orquesta, del programa, y conforme veía más su anhelo iba aumentando. Era Lakmé, con una soprano cuya voz había escuchado en las reuniones con Yoshio que era divina. Apretó las asas de su bolsa con fuerza, lamió sus labios discretamente como si prepararse de salir de su estado fuera una ejecución dificilísima, y cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia el flujo de los peatones que pululaban en la acera, vio que algunos se habían detenido a verla con ojos compasivos. Frunció el ceño con horror, los odió a todos ellos por un momento, se odió a sí misma, odió a la arpía Ishida por obligarla a llevar el uniforme de criada. ¡Seguro era eso! Pensarían que no tenía posibilidad de ir a una ópera. Caminaba furiosa y rápido, quería salir de la vista de todos. Malditos, malditos fueran.

Llegó a un edificio de seis pisos que relucía de nuevo. Antes de tocar el timbre, se dio cuenta de que, de no haber sido por la insistencia de Yoshio y porque él la había invitado, ella jamás habría ido a un concierto. No era que no pudiera pagar los boletos con su sueldo, más bien era que no tenía agallas para salir de la casa y enfrentar a la señora Ishida, a pesar de que se soñaba sentada en una butaca escuchando y estremeciéndose bajo las vibraciones en otra cosa que no fuera una máquina. Y ahora ya lo había hecho sin darse cuenta, y no había sido tan malo, al contrario: habría valido la pena incluso si la azotaban. ¿Qué era lo que tanto temía de esa señora? No era nada. Pudo ignorar sus gritos esa noche, sus palabras no la habían alcanzado. Lo único que temía de rebelarse en su contra era ser mal vista por su joven amo. Suspiró y tocó el timbre. En cuanto terminara esa semana, iría a ver Lakmé sin importar nada.

…..

—Kanae-chan, olvidaste a Uryü.

—Sí, no pude traerlo hoy.

— ¿Pero cómo vamos a tocar juntas si no tienes a Uryü?

—Trate de concentrarse en su tarea por favor, Suzume-sama.

La niña estrujó su suéter como si estuviera ansiosa. Ya tenía rato haciéndole cualquier pregunta a Kanae (o Kanae-chan, como se había atrevido a decirle desde que supo su nombre), se sentía desilusionada de su actitud renovada y estricta con ella cuando había sido tan comprensiva en su visita a la casa Ishida. Tomó el lápiz de nuevo y escribió en su libro de ejercicios.

—Kanae-chan, ¿qué significa esto de aquí? — La criada acercó su vista para leer la palabra que señalaba la niña. — Desvivir —. Leyó. Kanae entrecerró los ojos con calma. Claro que conocía el significado, era lo que ella solía hacer diariamente por su amo. Buscaba una forma fácil de explicarlo para que ella entendiera.

—Es anhelar tanto algo que haces hasta lo imposible por tenerlo.

— ¿Incluso si es imposible?

— ¿Tú dejas de tocar tu chelo algún día? — la niña negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Toco aunque sea cinco minutos. Le pedí a mamá una sordina grande —. Dijo, orgullosa.

—Entonces te desvives por tocar. Es algo que te importa tanto que quieres que siempre quieres hacerlo. No importa si estás enferma, no importa si te sientes mal: siempre vas a tocar porque amas hacerlo.

Los ojos brillantes de Suzume la miraron con asombro, su boca ligeramente abierta dejaba ver los incisivos inferiores. Kanae le sonrió y levantó el libro indicando que debían seguir. La niña sonrió y terminó su tarea sin más distracciones, y la criada agradeció haber despertado interés en ella, al menos si la admiraba podía hacer que escuchara sus indicaciones sin problemas de indisciplina. ¿Pero qué era ella? ¿Una educadora? Se sorprendió de sí misma, se alabó por unos instantes, "Kanae, qué buena eres para arreglártelas", y antes de que la niña escribiera la última letra, su sencillez regresó diciéndole que tan sólo era parte de su trabajo.

Kanae acomodó el atril y Suzume se sentó frente a él y acomodó su chelo.

—Es la primera vez que alguien se sienta a escucharme —. Confesó. La pelinegra sintió un vuelco. Ella tampoco había tocado jamás para nadie de su familia, y mucho menos para los Ishida, pero había tenido a Yoshio y al señor Akutagawa y el aroma de los naranjos del modesto jardín. Había logrado desarrollar sensibilidad por sí misma, y en cuanto supo que los Ishida tenían una biblioteca no había dudado en instruirse más sobre ese universo nuevo y diferente que a la vez era tan suyo, y en cuanto pudo comprarse métodos con sus sueldos aprendió cómo hacer las cosas. Siempre espiando de lejos, desde la oscuridad de su esclavitud, siendo autómata por deber y mujer de entrañas por placer. Pero no tenía la certeza de que esa niña pudiera lograr lo mismo que ella había logrado, porque sus mundos eran diferentes y a sus padres por ahora no les interesaba lo que hacía, pero sí lo que haría en un futuro: cómo hablar, cómo vestirse, cómo comportarse, cómo pensar. Y, ojalá que no pasara, tal vez la convencerían después de ella luchar tanto por ser ella misma contra la corriente.

El crujir de las bisagras interrumpió el minueto. Era Burke, que entró con un sonoro "ya estoy en casa", con pisadas fuertes que hacían eco de zapatos de suela dura, se dirigieron a la cocina y se acercaron acompañadas del ruido de una bolsa de frituras. Kanae sintió que le taladraban los oídos, se enfadó con él por romper el campo y las flores y el aire de sutileza, le dieron ganas de echarlo del apartamento y decirle que no volviera hasta que Suzume dejara de tocar. Pero no lo hizo. Suzume se había detenido, como avergonzada de que su hermano la hubiera escuchado. Burke no tardó en aparecer en la sala, se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la dejó sobre el sillón sin importarle que Kanae estuviera ahí, pero tampoco sin que pasara desapercibida.

—Hola, Suzume. Hola, Katagiri-san. Gracias por cuidar a Suzume. ¿No te ha dado problemas?

Kanae negó con la cabeza de forma discreta, se aseguró de que su expresión fuera amable. Últimamente esconder sus emociones no le salía tan bien como siempre.

—Qué bien. Si necesitas algo estaré en mi habitación.

Y desapareció en el pasillo después de un portazo. Suzume bajó la mirada.

— ¿Seguimos?

—No. Burke es un tonto y siempre me molesta y me dice que deje de hacer ruido.

Kanae suspiró. No podía hacer nada al respecto, su único trabajo era cuidar de Suzume y temía que meterse en los problemas familiares, cosa que no planeaba hacer de todas formas, sólo haría más desastre y no resolvería nada. Acarició con suavidad los cabellos de la niña.

—Bueno, si mañana terminas pronto tu tarea tendremos mucho más tiempo de tocar.

Los siguientes días pasaron igual, Suzume cada vez mostraba más alegría de alivio como si ella fuera lo único que esperara del día. La madre le había asegurado que nunca había estado tan animada y que nunca nadie había conseguido que ella terminara sus tareas. Debió ser un martirio para las antiguas nanas cuidar de Suzume Kleiber, pensó Katagiri, por eso se iban y había tenido tantas en su vida. Sin embargo, terminaría descubriendo por ella misma que no eran los berrinches de Suzume lo que llevaba a las nanas y criadas irse de la casa de los Kleiber.

La sexta noche, después de acostar a Suzume, recogió lo que quedaba – después de todo le había enseñado a la niña a recoger sus cosas, pero no iba a lograr milagros en menos de una semana – y tomó su bolsa para irse. Burke esa noche había decidido ver su programa en la sala, y Kanae tenía que atravesarla para ir a la salida. Sólo distinguió las sombras perfiladas de los muebles por la luz azul parpadeante en la habitación oscura y la silueta del muchacho sentado en un sillón.

— ¿Ya está dormida? — escuchó que le preguntó. Había latas de cerveza vacías y nuevas en la mesa de centro, y Kanae se preguntó de qué pudo haber hablado su joven amo con este _tipejo_.

—Sí —. No supo cuándo se paró, de repente ya estaba frente a ella recargado en uno de los sillones.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más? Mi madre cenará hoy con la señora Ishida y no vendrá hasta pasada la medianoche.

Kanae podía catalogarse a sí misma de inocente e inexperta en cualquier tipo de relación de pareja, sí, pero no era estúpida para no darse cuenta de que eso era una insinuación de algo que iba más allá de sólo sentarse a ver televisión y beber cerveza.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer en la casa de mis patrones. Con su permiso, Burke-sama.

El hombre la tomó de la muñeca violentamente.

—No creas que nadie lo nota. Los odias. Odias tu trabajo y odias vivir en esa casa. ¿Para qué quieres volver? — su aliento olía a cerveza, sus manos húmedas estaban frías tal vez por sostener las latas refrigeradas. Sintió miedo, pero no quería despertar a Suzume, además de que no sería de ninguna utilidad.

—Me temo que eso no es problema suyo.

—Eres bonita. Ven con nosotros a Alemania, renuncia —. La asió con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él, acariciando su cintura lascivamente. Cuando Yoshio la besó, sólo sintió miedo por la presencia cercana de su amo e incomodidad, pero ahora sentía terror y asco. Las manos de aquél hombre posándose sobre su cuerpo, aún encima de la tela, le parecían asquerosas como tentáculos. — Y te prometo que nos la vamos a pasar muy bien.

Kanae había puesto sus brazos como escudo de distancia, pero entre más intentaba separarse, más fuerte era el abrazo. Quiso gritar, pero de nuevo se detuvo por Suzume.

— ¡Deténgase por favor!

—Dame cinco minutos y no vas a decir lo mismo —. El muchacho ahora la había tomado de las manos y la arrinconaba en la pared. Ella soltó un quejido rasgado. Hundió su cara en el hueco de su cuello, y Kanae no pudo evitar gritar de horror. Explotó, levantó su rodilla contra el estómago de Burke, quien se alejó y se dobló de dolor por unos instantes, pero sus ojos se llenaron de furia y volvió a la carga con más fuerza.

— ¡No! ¡No! — se olvidó por completo de Suzume, ahora luchaba por quitarse de la pared y correr. Aquél hombre de aliento alcohólico había conseguido desabrochar y romper la parte superior de su vestido.

—Todas son iguales, malditas hipócritas. Hasta las que más recato aparentan, como tú. Todas son unas golfas si se les pone un hombre adinerado enfrente al que le puedan sacar provecho.

Se sentía infectada por aquél individuo, completamente ultrajada e invadida, y tan sólo de haber tocado parte de su piel por el vestido roto ella había comenzado a llorar con chillidos cortos, fuertes y ahogados. Consiguió darle un codazo en la cara lo suficientemente fuerte para aturdirlo un rato, lo empujó y sacó su arco.

— ¡No se te ocurra volver ponerme una mano encima o será la última vez que puedas moverte! — la Diana de marfil había salido, iluminando el oscuro cuarto con su arco y su mirada de fuego. Kanae no supo lo fuerte que era hasta entonces, ya no necesitaba ningún tipo de devoción que la moviera para defender su propia dignidad. Suzume salió corriendo de su habitación y se quedó ahí, paralizada tal vez por el miedo o por la sorpresa, seguida con la mirada por el par. Burke aprovechó la guardia baja de la pelinegra y la tumbó con su cuerpo, sin importarle que su hermana estuviera ahí ni que los gritos de Kanae y de Suzume diciendo que se detuviera despertaran a los vecinos.

Otra puerta se abrió, esta vez era la de la entrada, y con ella las luces se encendieron en un santiamén.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — la madre de Suzume había llegado, detrás de ella la madre de Ryüken. Burke enseguida se alejó y se levantó.

—Miriko —, se dirigió así hacia su madrastra — esta criada es una golfa. Se me ofreció y me negué, así que se enojó y me amenazó con su arco. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando la trajiste?

Ahora esto. El borracho la calumniaba.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Kanae ignoró la presencia de su ama. Se acomodó el vestido y tomó su arco, estaba enloquecida de furia. De nuevo le apuntó hacia la cara del joven — ¡Eres un cobarde mentiroso!

— ¡Katagiri! — la voz de la señora Ishida la congeló. Se volvió hacia ella, temblorosa, como si en verdad ella hubiera hecho algo malo, pero sin bajar el arco del todo. Sus miradas se cruzaron. —Baja ese arco antes de que pongas en vergüenza tu estirpe, mocosa idiota.

La criada no hizo caso, se resistió con la quebrada fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba. Veía en su propio reflejo en el brillo metálico de su arco su peinado deshecho y su vestido desacomodado. Le parecía increíble que su ama creyera en la palabra de un hombre tan cobarde que ni siquiera conocía, ¿lo hacía sólo por quedar bien frente a la señora Kleiber? También vio en el reflejo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Si el orgullo Quincy se trataba de eso, entonces ella no quería saber más de esa carga. Frunció el ceño, disparó la flecha y salió con andar firme y orgulloso, sin siquiera mirar a la mujer que se controlaba para no estallar en gritos contra ella otra vez, estaba segura de que se arreglarían en la mansión. No era necesario buscar la mirada de nadie, no pediría disculpas, porque el mármol de su piel era tan brillante como ninguno, ya lo había bruñido y nadie más volvería a ensuciarlo. Burke aspiraba el aire a bocanadas, esa maldita mujer había rozado su cráneo con la flecha.

_Creo que terminé deformando la personalidad de Kanae más de lo que esperaba, no sé si se justifique por el tipo de historia. Igual espero que hayan disfrutado, trataré de actualizar pronto. _

_Gracias por leer y por todos sus reviews. _


	7. Justicia

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz. Esta historia está por terminar, ya sólo falta atar cabos sueltos. _

**7. Justicia**

Kanae subió al auto de mala gana, las cejas rectas y las manos juntas sobre el regazo. La señora subió después de cerciorarse de que la puerta estaba cerrada, dio orden al chofer que las llevara a la casa. Ninguna dijo palabra en el trayecto, no se voltearon ni se buscaron las caras a sombras con las luces nocturnas con la mirada, ni siquiera con el rabillo del ojo, como si ambas supieran que el enfrentamiento iba a ser en la sala principal de la casa, donde las paredes retendrían los gritos.

Apenas la señora cerró la puerta tras de sí, luego de dejar pasar a Kanae, recorrió con ojos ardientes toda la sala. Dos sirvientes que estaban a su espera salieron inmediatamente del lugar. Kanae se volvió lentamente hacia ella, ciertamente parecía un duelo.

—No sé lo que piense, señora. Sólo puedo decirle que lo que ese hombre le dijo es mentira, y que fue él quien intentó abusar de mí.

La señora se acercó lentamente y le dio una bofetada.

— ¿Y quieres que le crea a una mujerzuela que ya me ha desobedecido antes y me retó frente a los demás? Ni siquiera una disculpa pudiste pedirle, maldita soberbia.

Kanae levantó la mirada sosteniéndose la mejilla y enseguida la señora sintió punzadas. Era completo rencor, ¿qué había hecho?

— ¡No! Quiero que le crea a una mujer que se ha entregado en cuerpo y alma al entero servicio de su casa y nunca le ha fallado en todos estos años. ¿Pero para qué? Usted hace su voluntad, lo que usted cree y dice es absoluto. ¡Quiere que le pida una disculpa! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Regresaría a agujerear todo su cuerpo!

— ¡Eres una mujerzuela insolente! Es imposible discutir contigo, ¡me doy cuenta de que ya no tienes lugar en esta casa!

— ¡Y usted es una arpía tirana! ¡No necesita decírmelo dos veces! No voy a estar en un lugar donde mi palabra y mi trabajo de años no valen nada —. Levantó su dedo como la señora hiciera la noche que la esperó hasta tarde — Nadie volverá humillarme jamás, ni usted. Si este es su orgullo Quincy, puede irse al diablo junto con él.

La señora Ishida tenía los ojos abiertos de una manera descomunal, el gesto deformado y las palmas lastimadas por la fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños. Tartamudeó, era tanto su coraje que ya no sabía qué gritarle. Kanae la miró con desdén y se dirigió a su habitación a empacar. No fue hasta que vio su espalda a mitad de la escalera cuando la señora Ishida recuperó el habla.

— ¡Insolente! ¡Basura insolente!

Ryüken no apareció jamás, tampoco la servidumbre salió de las habitaciones que servían de escondite. Probablemente él estaba todavía en la biblioteca de la escuela. Kanae agradeció esto, porque le dio tiempo de empacar, al eco de los gritos de su ama, que parecía que no se le podía acercar más de dos metros y estaba en el umbral de la puerta, y la siguió hasta la entrada de la casa, todavía gritándole, y el rebote de la manija de la puerta pareció el interruptor que apagó sus alaridos. Kanae caminó en medio de la oscuridad con su valija y con su chelo, sin aceptar la ayuda que algunos peatones le ofrecieron, hasta perderse de vista. Se fusionó con la ciudad, con su vestido roto, sus pasos cansados y su dignidad hecha pedazos y reconstruida. Todavía faltaba mucho camino por andar como para echarse a llorar.

Cuando Ryüken llegó a la casa, nadie le dijo nada. Encontró a su madre tranquila, leyendo en su habitación.

—Ya llegué, madre.

—Sí, hijo.

Se dirigió al comedor y notó que no estaba Kanae. Preguntó por ella a la sirvienta que lo atendió en su lugar. Ella lo miró con ojos tristes y contestó:

—No lo sé, joven amo.

Ryüken fue invadido por los celos y la angustia, seguramente se habrá ido con Yoshio y sus amigos, pensó. Enfurruñado, terminó su cena y dio las gracias a la mujer. No subió a preguntarle nada a su madre, no quería recordarle que odiaba a Katagiri y provocar una discusión como la de aquella noche. Sin embargo, esta vez no fue su madre, sino el mismo Ryüken quien, después de varias horas de vueltas en la cama, decidió esperar su regreso. Pero no ocurrió, y él no pudo quedarse dormido como había hecho su madre. Se preocupó cuando vio que el día aclaraba. Katagiri siempre regresaba, porque jamás faltaba a su deber de servirle el desayuno, ni siquiera cuando se sentía enferma. ¿Se habría hartado de él? Ryüken frunció el ceño y subió a su habitación a ducharse.

Su criada no llegó ni en la mañana ni en el transcurso del día, mientras él estaba en la universidad. No quería preguntarle a su madre, pero le pareció sospechoso verla tan tranquila. ¿La habría despedido y no le había dicho nada? Su madre no sabía ni se fijaba que entre ellos había una conexión muy fuerte, pensaba que Ryüken consideraba a los sirvientes como cosas útiles de naturaleza inferior, al igual que ella. Cerró los ojos para localizar su reiatsu y, efectivamente, suprimido en lo posible pero imposible de esconder, estaba en dirección a la casa de Akutagawa Yoshio. Su madre se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer con él. Eso era obra suya, de eso estaba casi seguro, así que le preguntaría.

— ¿Cómo van tus estudios? — Ella le ganó la palabra. Ryüken murmuró un seco "bien". Después guardó silencio, indeciso de preguntar.

—Madre…

Alguien llamó a la puerta. La señora se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quién será a esta hora? — Preguntó. Ryüken se encogió de hombros — Aikake, ve quién es.

—Sí, señora.

Era Suzume, que venía sola. Sirviente, madre e hijo se quedaron estupefactos.

— ¡Suzume-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste sola? — Ryüken estaba alarmado, no porque fuera inseguro para los niños andar en la calle, sino porque para una niña que siempre habían cuidado tanto no sabría andar sola. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Vengo a hablar con la señora — dijo, tratando de hacer una voz seria. Los dos Ishida se miraron, la madre parecía no saber en verdad a qué se refería.

— ¿Y no pudiste hablar por teléfono, Suzume-chan?

— ¡No! Es sobre Kanae-chan. Mi hermano Burke es un tonto, él tuvo la culpa. Les ha hecho eso a todas las sirvientas y nanas que han trabajado en mi casa. ¡Por favor, no castigue a Kanae-chan! — el intento de voz seria había terminado por quebrarse en una súplica infantil.

Ryüken se quedó de una pieza. Miró a su madre, buscando una explicación, pero ella también parecía turbada.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "eso", Suzume-chan? — preguntó Ryüken, dejando a un lado el hecho de que no sabía qué había pasado. Se lo imaginaba, así que podía esperar.

— ¡Pues esas cosas que hacen los adultos! Tomarlas de la cintura y besarlas, a veces se las lleva a su habitación, cierra la puerta con seguro y pone la música muy fuerte. Ellas no quieren, y después de eso siempre se van de la casa.

El Ishida agradeció que al menos Burke tuviera la decencia de no hacer escuchar a su hermana lo que les hacía a las demás muchachas. ¿Agradecerle? ¡Qué idiota! ¡Ese imbécil había abusado de _su_ Kanae! Estaba boquiabierto y le temblaba la quijada. Estaba furioso. Sin embargo, Suzume, quien tenía su vista dirigida a la señora Ishida que sólo tenía cara de asombro, no se dio cuenta y siguió su relato:

—Esa noche cuando Kanae-chan me acostó quise esperar a que se fuera para hacer pis, porque sabía que no se iría si me encontraba despierta. Mi hermano estaba viendo la televisión en la sala. Escuché que platicaban, y luego escuché ruidos raros. Me asomé a la puerta y Kanae-chan gritó, entonces me acerqué y vi que estaban forcejeando. ¡Por eso tenía el vestido roto! Ella y yo le pedimos que se detuviera pero no nos quiso escuchar. Entonces llegaron mi mamá y usted, y mi hermano le echó la culpa a Kanae-chan. Le pedí a mi mamá que hablara con usted, pero me dijo que era mejor dejar las cosas así. ¡Por favor, créame a mí! ¡Kanae-chan no merece eso!

Sonaba perfectamente lógico, aunque ninguno de los dos conocía a Burke. La señora llevó su mano a su boca, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no creerle a esa niña y llamar a su madre para que fuera a recogerla y no saber de Katagiri ni de los Kleiber nunca más. A pesar de que ese pequeño _ratón negro_ no terminaba de simpatizarle, supo que esta vez se había pasado y, por primera vez, reconoció que había sido injusta. Esa pobre niña había sido humillada de la peor manera y, encima, había recibido sólo más humillación. Intentó ponerse en su lugar, y pensó que ella misma habría asesinado al hombre que intentara violarla. Meneó la cabeza y su mano subió hacia sus cejas. Ryüken la estaba matando con la mirada, eso lo pudo sentir desde hacía rato.

—Suzume-chan, ¿qué te parece si te quedas aquí un rato? Tengo algunos libros que tal vez te interesen —. Ryüken, con toda la templanza que le permitió su ira, se agachó hacia la niña y le ofreció su mano.

— ¿Y qué va a pasar con Kanae-chan?

—Ah, nada. Katagiri estará bien, lo arreglaremos todo, ¿sí? Pero mientras necesito que tú te quedes aquí. Espero que puedas hacerme ese pequeño favor.

La niña miró al piso.

— ¿Le dirán a mi mamá que vine?

—No, no. Tu mamá no sabrá nada, lo prometo —. Acarició sus cabellos como antes Kanae había hecho.

Lo primero que hizo al cerrar la puerta y asegurarse de que Suzume estaba ocupada, fue buscar el reiatsu de Burke. Lo encontró en una calle solitaria, acababa de salir de una puerta oxidada y casi podrida, con un par de paquetes pequeños en sus manos que metía a sus bolsillos. No pudo estar un lugar mejor. Ryüken lo sorprendió por la espalda y le soltó un puñetazo. Las manos le temblaban, su fuerza y brutalidad parecían la de un animal y, sin darle tiempo al joven alemán de pararse, siguió repartiendo golpes por todo su cuerpo. Después de una primera sesión de puñetazos, codazos y patadas, el joven de cabellos plateados lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo azotó con fuerza contra la pared. Lo retuvo hasta que lo miró a los ojos, aterrado. Pero el miedo que tuvo al principio no se comparó con el que lo invadió al darse cuenta de quién era el que lo sujetaba de esa forma.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Kanae, desgraciado?!

Al ver que no había respuesta, volvió a azotarlo y preguntó "¿qué le hiciste?". Repitió esto varias veces, sin obtener ningún resultado. Terminó por tirarlo al piso y propinarle una patada en el estómago. Sacó su arco y apuntó hacia el pecho cubierto con la camisa ensangrentada de aquél pobre infeliz que había estado en sus puños.

— ¡No lo hagas! — Murmuró, entre respiraciones toscas — No logré hacerle nada.

Ryüken frunció el ceño. A pesar de que sus palabras le daban cierta alegría y esperanza de que existiera la posibilidad de que no la había lastimado tanto, se mantuvo serio.

— ¿Y cómo sé si creerte?

—Suzume vio. Tu criada es más fuerte de lo que parece, ni siquiera se dejó besar — se atrevió a decirle con una sonrisa descarada. Ryüken disparó la flecha en su rodilla recibiendo un grito de dolor como respuesta.

—Parece que no tienes idea de la posición en la que estás ahora. No sé cómo no pude ver lo que tramabas desde la primera vez que me hablaste sobre ella. ¡Eres un cobarde que se aprovecha de las mujeres respetables!

Soltó otras dos flechas: la primera cayó en la otra rodilla, la segunda en su mano derecha. Ryüken no sólo tenía excelente puntería, sino sabía bien todos los puntos donde fluía el reiatsu. El hombre no paraba de gritar y gemir, esa sería la primera y única vez que el hijo de los Ishida sentiría placer a costa del sufrimiento de otro.

—Ahora cada vez que te acerques a cualquier mujer vas a tener que arrastrarte; y cada vez que quieras usar tus poderes Quincy tu brazo no servirá ni siquiera para tensar el arco. Si vas a que te curen piensa bien qué vas a decir: esas no son heridas que pueda hacer la espada de un shinigami, ni las garras de un hollow. No me importa que digas que soy yo, con gusto acudiría si me llamaran para explicar qué sucedió.

Burke escuchó las palabras reverberar y fue cerrando los ojos lentamente. Maldita sea, aquél hombre sabía lo que hacía, ahora le había dicho que lo dejaría completamente inutilizado para siempre. Quiso llorar de rabia, quiso odiarlo, pero antes de que pudiera formular cualquier oración coherente en su mente, ésta se apagó. Despertaría dos días después en las sábanas de una cama de hospital, inmovilizado por varios yesos y vendajes, con su madrastra y su padre velándolo con mirada severa.

Ryüken se encaminó a su casa, entrando sin hacer ruido porque no quería atraer la atención de Suzume y porque, para su desgracia, la sangre del hombre que acababa de apalear había manchado su ropa mientras lo llevaba a un lugar visible donde alguien pudiera alarmarse y llamar a una ambulancia. Se metió a la ducha y se talló afanosamente, se vistió y metió su ropa sucia a un saco de tela. Salió de su casa tan sigiloso como entró y fue al río a tirarlo. Vio cómo el día y su ropa se alejaban en el horizonte, y pensó en ir a buscar a Kanae, pero el miedo lo invadió. Todavía faltaba regresar a Suzume a su casa y hablar con su madre, aunque no lograra obtener mucho de ella. Suspiró, y anheló que todas esas horas pasaran rápido como el río que se llevaba el saco de tela hacia el mar. Anheló a Kanae y su dulce aroma a panqué, sus manos suaves y su sonrisa luminosa que existía únicamente para él. Esta noche, si lograba dormir, lo haría en su habitación, para respirar el rastro del aroma que perduraba en su almohada, y evocarla ahí acostada, con las hebras dispersas sobre las sábanas, justo a su lado, permitiendo su abrazo.

_Lol, siento que los estoy trolleando, hasta ahora que terminé el capítulo imaginé que querrían ver qué va a pasar con Kanae. Bueno, al menos ya está "vengada" (cosa que no es realmente importante, pero quise hacerlo porque odio a los hombres como Burke y en general a los que dejen ver cualquier muestra de misoginia). Ya, ya casi, ténganme paciencia, por fis. Gracias a todos por leer._


	8. Quédate

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, los contestaré después porque ahora no tengo mucho tiempo. _

**8. Quédate**

Se había cansado de esperar, pero no había remedio. Varias veces intentó ir en busca de Kanae a la tienda del señor Akutagawa, pero ella enseguida escondía su reiatsu. No quería verlo y él no podía obligarla a hacerlo, aunque a veces no le faltaban ganas. Dejó de ir todos los días a buscarla, y la espió con sus pulsaciones diarias, sintiéndola cerca porque, de tantas veces que lo hizo, la muchacha logró aprender a esconder su reiatsu en su totalidad al darse cuenta de su proximidad. Le aliviaba que al menos estuviera bien, pero le carcomía no poder verla todos los días. Le había sido quitada una parte importante de su vida y nadie era más culpable que él, porque así como el deber de Kanae era protegerlo, el deber de Ryüken era hacerse responsable de ella, y no lo hizo. Maldijo el día que fue a buscar a los Akutagawa. Ellos se la habían quitado.

Suspiró, porque en el fondo sabía que todo eso no era cierto. Si él estuviera en el lugar de Kanae, se habría ido en cuando encontrara un lugar mejor para vivir. Por el amor que le tenía a su madre, Ryüken había pasado toda su vida disculpándola y justificando sus actos de crueldad hacia la servidumbre, pero esta vez ya no lo hizo, y no volvería a hacerlo nunca más. Su madre la había _echado_ de la casa. Logró sacarle esa confesión tras largas horas de discusión encerrados en el estudio, mientras su padre estaba Dios sabía dónde.

—Eres despreciable —. Se atrevió a decirle por fin, y con estas palabras la destruyó mientras él se iba a su habitación y se abandonó al pensamiento de Kanae y sus dedos de rocío.

Ya había pasado un mes y él comenzaba a impacientarse más, al grado de ver el viejo reloj sobre la pared esperando a que pasara cada hora del día, como si al comenzar el siguiente fuera a aparecer Kanae en la puerta con su maleta y su chelo, sonriéndole y llamándolo _joven amo _o _Ryüken-sama_. A veces soñaba con ella y despertaba exaltado, con la sorpresa y la ira por la necesidad carnal de hombre, entonces corría a la ducha y abría la llave del agua fría. Siempre estaba exhausto por no dormir, hasta desarrollar un temperamento casi tan malo como el de su madre, pero mesurado y tratando de explotar únicamente hasta que se encontraba solo. Casi no le daba hambre, un malestar permanente se había apoderado de él. Incluso los estudios, que antes eran sagrados para él, comenzaron a ser un fastidio porque le quitaban horas para pensar en ella, en buscar una forma de recuperarla.

Un día sintió que iba a explotar si alguien se le cruzaba enfrente y le daba los buenos días, así que decidió que lo mejor era salirse de la escuela y evitar todos los lugares donde era casi obligatorio tener contacto humano. Así fue a dar al río, que hacía remolinos suaves e imperceptibles con los colores del cielo. Bajó y se sentó en el césped amarillento, hipnotizado por el mismo flujo del agua que se había llevado su ropa ensangrentada y sus pensamientos aquél día que Kanae ya no estuvo en su hogar. El cielo estaba parcialmente nublado, y algunas gotas advirtieron que pronto llovería. Ishida Ryüken cerró los ojos y levantó el rostro hacia el cielo, como en gesto de súplica, tal vez de que lloviera, tal vez de que Kanae regresara, y así se quedó durante varios minutos, con los brazos mansos sobre sus costados. Y empezó a llover. Entonces el cielo, como si no hubiera entendido bien su plegaria, envió ambas cosas.

Ryüken sintió un golpe de reiatsu justo detrás de él, y se volvió lentamente, con la mirada cansada y triste, aún sin creer que eso no fuera un espejismo. Era Kanae que sostenía un paraguas, como aquella noche que Masaki había sido salvada, sólo que en vez de su uniforme y su moño alto, llevaba un maravilloso vestido de algodón coral con tirantes muy delgados y el cabello recogido apenas con un par de broches detrás de sus orejas.

—Kanae… — murmuró Ryüken como tantas veces había conjurado su nombre en sus noches sin sueño. Ella pareció extrañarse de escuchar que no la llamara por su apellido, pero prefirió ignorar eso.

—Ryüken-sama… ¿Qué hace aquí? — escuchar de nuevo su voz le hizo espabilar un poco y darse cuenta de que no era una ilusión, sino que, efectivamente, la mujer que tanto había soñado estaba parada delante de él. Se acercó con pasos torpes y lentos, dudoso de tocarla. Ya no recordaba en práctica cómo era su relación, sino que había inundado su mente en las últimas semanas de los recuerdos más hermosos que tenía de ella con el fin de torturarse. Sin importarle que sus actos confundieran cada vez más a la muchacha, le tocó el rostro suavemente con ambas manos y suspiró.

—Kanae… — Había tanto por decir, tanto para disculparse y por confesar, y lo único que podía hacer era murmurar su nombre de una forma casi espeluznante con las manos trémulas sobre sus hombros blancos y desnudos y, al final, caer desmayado. Kanae lo sostuvo para que no cayera al piso, y por su aroma suave de siempre pudo comprobar que no estaba borracho. Claro que estaba preocupada por su joven amo, pero lo primero que le vino a la mente no fue llevarlo a un hospital, sino a la casa de Yoshio.

Lo primero que vio Ryüken al despertar fue la luz rojiza del atardecer reflejada en el techo y la pared que se colaba por la ventana abierta. Estaba en una habitación, pero no era de hospital, y tampoco era la suya. Frotó sus ojos sin gafas con las yemas de los dedos, y giró la cabeza para ver mejor la habitación. En pocos momentos entró Kanae por la puerta con una charola con comida y la dejó en una mesita junto a la cama, después ella se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Se encuentra mejor, Ryüken-sama? — Ryüken parpadeó y recordó que se había desmayado al poco rato de encontrarla. Asintió levemente y notó que ella esquivaba su mirada.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — recibió el té de las manos níveas y bebió un sorbo.

—En la casa del señor Akutagawa —. A Ryüken casi se le cayó el té. Tosió un poco y examinó de nuevo toda la habitación con nerviosismo. Kanae suspiró, aún con la mirada gacha — Ni él ni Yoshio están. No se preocupe por eso, Ryüken-sama.

—Ya veo.

A su voz le siguió un largo silencio, quedándose ambos quietos y sumidos en sus pensamientos. El viento movió un poco las cortinas y Kanae, la Diana que antes estuviera a punto de atravesar el cráneo de Burke, se aventuró a hablar primero. Su actitud ahora era la misma que Ryüken conocía, la de ratón frágil.

—Ryüken-sama, yo quería… disculparme. Sé que le prometí que lo protegería siempre, y no quiero excusarme, pero varias cosas pasaron y…

Ryüken la detuvo poniendo su mano sobre las suyas, y sus miradas al fin coincidieron. La voz y las piernas le temblaban.

—No pidas disculpas. Sé lo que pasó.

Kanae lo miró con asombro más parecido al terror. ¿Sabía que Burke la había tocado y ella se defendió? ¿Sabía que le había gritado arpía a su madre? Iba a explicarse y a continuar con una larga letanía de disculpas, pero la mano tibia de Ryüken sobre las suyas, ahora sudorosas, no le permitieron a su voz salir. La forma en la que la miraba era hechizante, porque sus pupilas se iluminaban derrotadas ante ella y dejaban ver con sinceridad puras intenciones, como a veces la miraban Suzume o Yoshio. Sin embargo, los ojos de su antiguo amo la suspendían, y ella siempre había deseado que la mirara de esa forma.

—Soy yo quien te tiene que pedir perdón, Kanae. Perdóname por no poner atención nunca al esmero que le ponías a tu trabajo, me acostumbraste tanto a él que creía que era normal que te sacrificaras así por mí. Perdóname por no fijarme en cómo me veías, y por no darme cuenta de que era lo único que valía la pena.

De nuevo el gesto de espanto, quiso levantarse pero Ryüken la sostuvo de la muñeca, con el mismo rictus que ella tenía cuando le pidió que regresara. ¿Le estaba diciendo que sabía que estaba enamorada de él? Sintió aún más vergüenza que cuando la vio sin vestido tocando en la sala de la casa Ishida. Al tiempo que ella se sentó en el filo de la cama nuevamente, él se quitó las sábanas de encima y se postró delante de ella, sin soltar su mano y llevándola a su pecho.

—Yo también tengo el alma herida —, le dijo, y se acuclilló en su lugar para poder acariciar su mano con el rostro — Cúrala. Cúrame, por favor.

Kanae estaba atónita. Su corazón se desbocaba y sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento. No creería lo que suponía hasta que lo escuchara de la misma boca de Ryüken: ya poco faltaba para que le dijera que la quería, que estaba enamorado de ella, o al menos que le gustaba. Pero no escuchó nada de lo que maquinaba su mente de chiquilla ilusionada y pesimista. A cambio recibió un beso que hizo que la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba se fuera al diablo. Podía ver a través de las lágrimas que anegaban sus ojos los colores rojizos que se oscurecían con el pasar de los minutos, y en cuanto Ryüken rozó con las yemas de sus dedos su nuca, se dejó vencer por completo y lo abrazó. Separó sus labios de los suyos, también le faltaba el aire por el sobresalto.

—Ryüken-sama, no está bien lo que estamos haciendo —. Se retractó con la esperanza de que así se retractaran sus pensamientos y no la llevaran a cometer una locura por aquél hombre que le estaba pidiendo que entrara en su vida.

—Tampoco estaba bien lo que hacíamos antes. Nada de lo que hacemos está bien para ellos, Kanae, y no tenemos por qué seguirlos escuchando —. La miraba fijamente, pegando su frente con la suya y tomando sus sienes con una ternura que jamás había sentido — Entonces, ¿quieres hacerlo?

Ella sólo pudo besarlo. No cabían las palabras en su boca, no eran suficientes para decirle que iría con él hasta el fin del mundo y lo repararía cuantas veces fuera necesario, o que la devoción era un concepto muy pobre en comparación a lo que ella haría por él. Ryüken posó sus manos sobre la cintura que admiró la noche que su madre le gritó, y dejó de besarla para admirarla mejor. Le sonrió y continuó besándola hasta recostarla sobre la cama, donde ella se giró para estar sobre él.

—Soy yo quien va a curarlo, Ryüken-sama. Sería un problema si cada vez que reparara algo estuviera encima de mí —. De la nada, la actitud desenfadada había regresado. No le molestaba en absoluto, porque a esas alturas Ryüken ya sabía que las dos se fusionaban en una capa transparente y que quería amar a ambas.

—Sólo dime Ryüken.

Ella asintió, lo ayudó a acostarse de la misma forma que estaba cuando despertó, se sentó en la cama y continuó besándolo. Pasó sus manos por su cuello y su pecho, después su boca en besos volátiles sobre la ropa. Ryüken no pretendía que le entregara su cuerpo porque no era lo único que quería de ella, aunque lo deseara con ahínco, podía esperar hasta que ella quisiera dárselo. La manera en que lo besaba y pasaba sus manos por su piel no tenían ninguna intención erótica, sino más bien de mostrar el afecto que siempre le había tenido. No le iba a decir que lo amaba en palabras, ya se lo estaba diciendo ahora.

—Puedes quedarte aquí hoy, Ryüken —. Se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre sin ningún _sama_, y lo dijo como sin querer — Yoshio y el señor Akutagawa fueron a China, ¿puedes creerlo? — Rió como si estuvieran platicando desde hacía horas — Yo no pude ir porque presenté examen de admisión hoy.

— ¿Qué?

—Quiero estudiar en el conservatorio. Hoy era la última ronda. Ni siquiera creí que pasaría la primera.

Kanae ya se había levantado y se paseaba animada hablando por la habitación.

—No creí que tuviera tanta suerte, después de todo, te extrañaba y nada me salía bien.

Se quedaron platicando hasta muy entrada la madrugada, cuando Ryüken comenzó a cabecear. Tenía los ojos rojos y conectaba las ideas con dificultad. Kanae rió y lo recostó de nuevo y siguió hablado hasta que se quedó dormido. Iba a levantarse pero, una vez más, fue detenida por el agarre en su muñeca.

—No te vayas. Quédate.

Kanae suspiró divertida.

—No hay espacio para mí.

Ryüken se sentó y se hizo a un lado, ofreciéndole el espacio de la mitad de la cama.

—Claro que sí. Será justo cuando éramos niños y mi padre nos leía historias de terror. Estabas tan asustada que no querías irte de mi habitación, ¿recuerdas?

Kanae rió y fue a acomodarse al lado de Ryüken, acostada, cara a cara con él. Su mano tosca en comparación a la transparencia de la Diana recorrió la piel de marfil de su brazo erizándola a su paso, y tomó su mentón.

—Decías que no te daban miedo pero estabas temblando. Ya tenías diez años.

Bromeó y ella levantó una ceja. Recordó las noches con los libros antiguos y las historias que les contaba Ishida Söken a su hijo y a su futura criada, ambos sentados en el piso envueltos en la misma sábana con ojos atentos a las palabras del señor de la casa, que nunca la trató como si fuera servidumbre, sino con su carácter amable que mostraba con todos.

—Me quedaba porque tú me lo pedías.

Era cierto. Ambos estaban lo suficientemente asustados como para no dejarse el uno al otro abrazados bajo la sábana en la misma cama y en la misma habitación. Ahora Ryüken recapacitaba: ¿en qué estaba pensando su padre al dejarlo hacer eso? Nunca se distinguió por ser elitista, sin embargo, hasta él tenía límites para acatar las reglas sociales. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, no lo habría dejado entablar siquiera una amistad con la criada, porque era eso: _una criada_. Tampoco lo habría dejado correr con ella bajo el calor del verano en el páramo de la casa de campo, ni leer juntos durante horas en el estudio, ni husmear en la cocina las galletas traídas de algún viaje antes de la hora de la merienda. Agradeció a su padre que le dejara convivir con esa ánima frágil y amorosa de huesos tiernos y piel de jazmín, porque era la razón por la que él no había estado solo toda su vida. Besó su frente, dando por terminada la discusión, y la abrazó aunque el calor no lo ameritaba. Desde ahora, le pediría una y otra vez que se quedara, no sólo en su habitación o debajo de su sábana, sino en su vida.


End file.
